Frágil ser estancado
by MarshmallowB
Summary: Sin considerar las retorcidas negociaciones a las que aquel inmaduro hombre la sometía, al finalizar los días agradecía encontrarse protegida entre sus brazos.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** no me pertenece.

Capítulo I

''Distancia''

—Oh, me niego rotundamente, Naruto.

El mencionado pudo advertir algo de burla en el comentario.

Con el único ojo a la vista de los demás el rubio logró visualizar una sonrisa en el, ni siquiera tino a que le diera tiempo para sus argumentos, que desde luego apoyaban su petición (cuál tampoco pudo concluir) y la hacían ver como algo demasiado obvio, antes de que terminara su frase el ex maestro le cortó a tiempo récord, ganándole el primer lugar a Sakuke-teme (éste cuando menos le dejaba terminar lo que deseaba decir), desde su regreso a la aldea estaba muy complaciente con todos y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, tenía que cumplir su misión antes de que el último Uchiha deje su faceta de amabilidad, al fin y al cabo, había llegado hace solamente un mes.

Llevaba exactamente tres días (cuatro si contaba hoy mismo), buscando al copy ninja, era como si la arena se lo tragara cada vez que se encontraba cerca, si bien tampoco contaba con el excelente sexto sentido del hombre con cabello gris, que al momento de sentir los vellos del cuello crispar sin razón aparente, le recordó a los viejos tiempos de cuando Naruto causaba problemas y el tenía que hacerse cargo de sus destrozos, puesto que los únicos que lo erizaban de _esa_ manera eran sus anteriores alumnos y automáticamente lo relacionó con los tres jóvenes, de tal forma que decidió que lo mejor era evitar que este lo encontrara, y por lo visto, su presentimiento acertó.

Eso hasta esa tarde, que se dejó hallar por mero aburrimiento mas que nada, de todos modos, a veces era todo un espectáculo escuchar hablar al joven.

—¡Pero Kakashi sensei! ¡Deberíamos aprovechar que el estúpido de Sasuke regresó!

Y que además, ya no se irá, _nunca._

Imitando de manera cómica al anterior mencionado, Naruto tapó uno de sus azules ojos a la vez que levantaba su barbilla y hacia mueca de total desagrado demostrando superioridad en un intento de que lo ubicara.

Como si decir su nombre no fuera suficiente para reconocer de quien se hablaba.

—¿Acaso no nos extraña?, A nosotros, ¡sus alumnos preferidos! —Moviendo sus brazos de arriba para abajo, Kakashi lo observó con el rabillo del ojo.

—Ex alumnos, recuerda que ya no soy maestro ninguno de ustedes.

Y además, solo Sakura-chan era su favorita, no los otros dos, que si bien sí los aprecia por igual, su favoritismo se basaba en la cantidad de disgustos que causaba cada uno, siendo Haruno la menos problemática. Y la que menos pesaba al momento de tener que cargarlos.

Con su usual tono indiferente y común velo inexpresivo; es incuestionable si era el rubio quien le exigía prácticamente que volvieran a hacer misiones en conjunto, su respuesta iba a ser siempre una negativa, es más que obvio que ya no hacía falta en las misiones sencillas, por lo mismo, el hombre no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Pero si había algo que el hiperactivo Uzumaki tenía, era terquedad, y no pensaba rendirse hasta que el antiguo Team 7 estuviera en el juego nuevamente, haciendo misiones juntos, como antes lo hacían.

Antes de que Sasuke abandonara la aldea.

No obstante a cómo veía la situación, el copy ninja no le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles, poco le preocupaba, igual, a Naruto Uzumaki le encantan los retos.

Kakashi no detuvo su andar en ningún momento, escuchando pasos que tenían aspecto de ser de un elefante detrás de el, que provenían de parte del que fue alumno del fallecido sennin, Jiraiya. Parecía como si el rubio se encontraba molesto por su falta de entusiasmo, pero si estaba en lo correcto, ni siquiera lo comentó.

Con su ya tan conocido libro con desgastada cubierta verde en su mano derecha y la izquierda libre, se abría paso entre el tumulto de gente que caminaba por la calle principal, le tenía sin cuidado una que otra mirada desdeñosa que le dirigían algunos peatones que pasaban a su lado, ¿Acaso nadie apreciaba el arte de la pornografía? por que eso eran los libros del Gama Sennin, arte. A pesar que la vista de su único ojo descubierto se encontraba dirigida a su lectura erótica, estaba prestando atención a lo que decía el rubio hombre que avanzaba a su lado, si bien para el jonin no es complicado evitar al joven eternamente, un escondido sentido del deber como ex maestro, curiosidad y principalmente un día cero interesante combinado, lo alentó a dejarse relucir.

Pero después de haber escuchado la razón de insistente juego del gato y el ratón, no le interesaba perderse nuevamente, con el nuevo equipo 7 tenía suficiente, y tampoco lo veía necesario.

Entrando en un local de comida rápida, siendo todavía perseguido por el necio muchacho, cerró su valioso libro y se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos de madera que se encontraba cerca de la caja registradora del lugar, haciendo un ademán a Naruto invitándolo a que haga lo mismo, señalando el sitio vacío a su lado.

Tomo asiento con una expresión decidida a cumplir su cometido, al que lo llamó El-regreso-del-mejor-equipo-patea-traseros.

Una joven camarera al verlos entrar por la puerta inmediatamente se les acercó a los dos reconocidos ninjas de la aldea con un contoneo de caderas exagerado en un intento de llamar la atención más allá de la relación cliente-vendedor, claro está que normalmente en Kohona no pasaban de desapercibidos, a fin de cuentas eran como celebridades entre la población.

—Bienvenidos ¿Que puedo hacer por ustedes? puedo ayudarles en lo que deseen. —Con tono sensual y una inclinación que les ofrecía un gran panorama a su exuberante escote, su sugerente tono no pasó por alto por el mayor de ellos, por supuesto que esa corta pregunta traía consigo una pizca de doble sentido de parte de la mujer.

Hatake Kakashi divertido por la actitud de la chica, sin mas preámbulo le pidió su almuerzo para llevar, no sin antes soltar un piropo inocentón a la señorita, volteó su mirada al rostro de Naruto, alentándolo a ordenar algo, este comprendió al instante y su ceño fruncido se esfumó.

—¿Me está invitando a comer? ¡Muchas gracias! —Con una pulcra sonrisa de oreja a oreja levantó la vista al llamativo cartel que se encontraba a espaldas de la atrevida mujer, el que contenía la variedad de platillos y bebidas que el hostal le ofrecía, evidentemente escogió el más parecido a su comida favorita —Ya sabía yo que eres una buena persona, viejo pervertido, ¡de veras! —El copy ninja se ofendió ligeramente por el apodo, no era un secreto que leía porno a la vista de todos, pero no por ello era un depravado, ni que sea él quien usaba un ninjutso pervertido desde temprana edad, podría asegurar que el pervertido era _otro_ —Aunque, hubiera preferido ir a Ichiraku...

Los años pasaron pero no encontraba mucha diferencia en la personalidad del hijo de anterior maestro de equipo, prestó atención a la persona sentada en su costado, a pesar de la actitud irrespetuosa a sus mayores, por donde lo viera ya no era el mismo niño revoltoso de antes, claramente había evolucionado a un niño de veinte años revoltoso, dejando en el pasado sus facciones infantiles ahora tenía la apariencia de un hombre hecho y derecho, la de un ninja poderoso y experimentado, que cada vez era más y más importante para la aldea, no gracias a él, por supuesto; en realidad el dueño del sharingan tuvo más el papel de una niñera que de un maestro tal cual, eso se lo dejaba a Jiraiya, quien fue el que verdaderamente convirtió al solitario niño en lo que era en la actualidad.

La línea de sus pensamientos se vieron opacados por la camarera con un olor delicioso que hizo a su estomago gruñir, era la joven con su comida; y su escote, pareciese que bajó aún más su blusa, y tenia planeado usarlo a su favor, su provocativa sonrisa se lo hizo saber, esa mujer quería algo de ellos, Kakashi arqueó una ceja, sus hormonas nunca lo guiaron por encima de sus neuronas, por su parte no lograría sacar algo de provecho.

Dejando la comida en la barra, comenzó a sacarle platica al rubio, distrayendole, para una mente brillante como la de él, el mensaje era claro, esa es su oportunidad para huir.

Sutilmente se reincorporo no sin antes recoger la bolsa transparente de plástico, y disimuladamente se esfumó después de haber salido por la puerta principal.

Minutos después, entretenido conversando con la camarera, el Uzumaki pestañeo cuando no vio al copy ninja en el lugar donde se encontraba antes, dirigió una mirada ansiosa alrededor, y después a la salida, un click de advertencia hizo eco en su subconsciencia, apresurado salió del hostal como alma que lleva el diablo, viendo a todos lados en la calle, buscando al que era su acompañante y desgraciadamente no había ninguna maraña de cabello gris, se desapareció, y peor aún, le dejó la cuenta.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir una aura que susurraba peligro, era una señora que su rostro estaba surcado por numerosas arrugas (y además parecía ser la dueña) a sus espaldas se encontraba la coqueta chica que anteriormente le lanzaba miradas melosas, ahora sus ojos solo parecían dagas a punto de cortarlo.

A Naruto le salió una risilla por puros nervios.

 _Su ex maestro volvió a salirse con la suya._

No comprendía cómo todavía los que fueron en su momento el anterior Equipo Kakashi seguían cayendo en ese viejo truco; abriéndose paso entre los demás en el camino, alejándose del centro de la aldea, mientras más caminaba menos gente había por las calles, se estaba acercando a las enormes árboles y plantas silvestres, adentrándose en el bosque. Al momento de encontrar las tumbas de su fallecidos compañeros se sentó en la inflexible superficie, sacó los alimentos de la bolsa que antes cargaba, alimentos invitados por el más escandaloso del Team 7, le dio un sorbo a su bebida por encima de la máscara que portaba, para después quitársela, no se puede consumir nada solido con ella puesta, a fin de cuentas no había nadie cerca, podía andar con el rostro descubierto a sus anchas-

—Provecho Rin, Obito.

-.-

La estudiante se encontraba siendo todo un manojo de nervios, dejó una pila de documentos sobre el escritorio de la doctora con movimientos temblorosos, eran los expedientes de un grupo de niños que acudían a la misma academia a la que la ninja médico asistió, siendo parte de aquellos que anhelaban también ser doctores. Con una mano sobre la orilla, dio una mirada superficial a la torre de papeles, solo para asegurar su autenticidad, no era inusual que algunas veces los documentos se traspapelaran, después los examinará a más detalle.

Alzó su par de ojos verdes a la personita que se ocupó del encargo por parte de su superior, al percatarse que ésta no abandonó su oficina después de lograr su cometido contempló directamente a la niña que se encontraba al frente, solo teniendo su escritorio como barrera entre las dos, la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza buscando alguna herida o algo que se le parezca, haciendo suposiciones y soltando diagnósticos antes de tiempo, ya que no le cabía otra razón por la cual quedarse con ella si no estaba lesionada.

Incómoda e intimidada bajo el escrutinio al que la ninja médico la tenía sometida con una mirada severa, involuntariamente dejó de respirar a causa de la presión en la que se encontraba, dio un pequeño salto acompañado de un gritillo en el momento en el que la mujer con inusual (pero precioso a su opinión) cabello rosado se quitó los lentes que usaba para leer.

El rostro redondo de la chiquilla ya se estaba tornando morado por la falta de oxigeno.

Quizás si cambiaba su expresión podría ayudar a la niña a cuando menos que haga uso de su aparato respiratorio, suspiró e intentó suavizar la mirada, o cuando menos poner una expresión neutra, no era algo nuevo para ella el saber que cuando se encontraba en el hospital, comúnmente portaba un gesto arisco en su rostro, una voz interior le dice que fuera de su trabajo también, pero suele ignorarla.

Con el paso de los años cada vez más se parecía a la voluble hokage, era una versión de Tsunade más joven y con menos curvas. Pudo haber copiado su excelente y bien conservado cuerpo, pero no, adoptó el mal carácter de la huraña mujer. Se estaba convirtiendo en una réplica, pero en rosado.

—¿Deseas algo más, _pequeña_?

Usando su tono lo más amable y dulce posible, el que normalmente tenía que emplear cuando le tocaba hacer chequeo en el área infantil, el encantador timbre solía aminorar el temor a las revisiones médicas de los infantes, también porque sospechaba que la niña podría orinarse encima si le llegaba a levantar la voz, y nadie quería eso, le gustaba bastante como lucía su inmaculado piso blanco, y a la mujer de servicio también, aún mas, incluso.

Debería agradecer al cielo que era ella y no Tsunade, aun que muchos no lograban ver diferencia al verlas rabiar, Sakura era menos dura con los pequeños.

—V-verá —Al momento de ver en la doctora un ceño menos contrariado, se aventuró a continuar, de la lonchera rosada que traía colgada del hombro, la castaña alumna sacó lo que parecía ser un cuaderno. La niña le dio vuelta y logró apreciarlo mejor.

No era uno cualquiera, su cuaderno tenía _estampado de conejitos._

—Y-yo quisiera poderle preguntar, de ma-manera más, eh, personal...

La frase tartamudeada y terminada en una incógnita, hizo que las cejas de Sakura instantáneamente se dispararan hacia el cielo, curiosa.

Atenta a cada movimiento, reacción y ruido por parte de la pequeña, Haruno la estaba apresurando mentalmente, a decir verdad esa interrupción le es estaba quitando el precioso tiempo con el que no contaba, pero tampoco deseaba ser maleducada corriéndola de su área de trabajo.

Sería otro nivel de grosería ahuyentar a alguien que tiene un cuaderno con estampado de conejitos.

Aunque en general, no podía tratar mal a los niños, ya que, en secreto los adoraba, era muy poco probable que ella tuviera los propios, no estaba en sus planes tener hijos, pero con el simple hecho de curarlos en sus momentos de debilidad se conformaba, por ello mismo, comenzó el proyecto de la primera Clínica Mental para infantes; muy en el fondo, todos sabían que la idea comenzó a causa de las decisiones de su ex compañero de equipo.

Tras noches de insomnio en las que se veía atrapada pensando en Sasuke, cuestionando qué fue lo que Naruto y ella habían hecho mal, en la oscuridad de su hogar lo comprendió; le tomó muchos meses dejarse culpar y darse cuenta que solo fue mas que un niño traumatizado que los retorcidos adultos se aprovecharon según su necesidad, orillandolo a la maldad. No podían hacer mucho por él en aquel tiempo.

 _Supongo que algunas cosas ya están predestinadas..._

El sólo recordarlo le dejaba mal sabor de boca, abrumada por la línea a la que dirigían sus pensamientos, decidió que lo mejor era ignorar el agridulce tema, recordando el apoyo que recibió por parte de todos al dar a conocer su brillante idea, la hizo sentir orgullosa de sí misma, ahora ella también iba a ser de provecho para la nación, justo como lo eran sus amigos, ya no quería quedarse detrás de ellos, realmente siempre había deseado estar al mismo nivel, y hasta ahora _casi_ podía sentirse cerca.

Tsunade-sama estuvo totalmente de acuerdo y llegó a respaldar su proyecto monetariamente, al fin y al cabo es una fantástica inversión, la Clínica Mental llevaría a Konoha por encima de las demás, colocándose un escalón arriba como la potencia que era.

Este mismo objetivo era el que la tenía ocupada días y noches enteras, todo su tiempo era para encargarse de la clínica y su trabajo como médico; de las veces en las que salía a beber con conocidos, le llegaron a tirar indirectas de que se lo tomara con más calma y menos seriedad, los más cercanos (y atrevidos) le recalcaban directamente que su trabajo estaba acabando con ella, y los más discretos le observaban con expresiones que hasta ahora no ha logrado ubicar; generalmente nunca recibían respuesta alguna por parte de la kunoichi, solo una sonrisa apenada por la molestias y preocupaciones que con el tiempo habían aumentado.

Pero simplemente no podía (más bien, no quería), era urgente su necesidad de que la Clínica Mental estuviera en pie lo antes posible, por ello mismo laboraba a una velocidad sorprendente, como si fuera una carrera, se planeaba que el proyecto finalice en cinco años más, e inaugurado en seis, pero Sakura se aseguraría que sea solamente en cuatro.

Nunca tenía tiempo, y normalmente no estaba disponible para nada que no tenga que ver con su trabajo, no le interesaba mejor dicho, y mucho menos le preocupaba, para ella su profesión lo era todo. Haruno para eso nació, curar a los enfermos, era es su razón de vivir. Por lo mismo se exigía tanto a sí misma, se le iría la vida estudiando, pero no importa, la cantidad de vidas que logra salvar sube en picada. Las estadísticas del hospital hablan por si solas.

Las reuniones con su grupo de amigas no contaban, ellas reciben trato especial por su parte.

Si alguno de sus seres queridos se encontraba herido, sería la primera en ir a cuidarlo, si alguna misión no resultaba como se esperaba, Sakura no dudaría en sacrificarse por sus compañeros, para que nadie más se encontrara herido, daría todo por protegerlos a todos, su prioridad es esa.

Ella sería la primera en salir disparada en auxilio de sus tontos amigos.

Regresando a la realidad, parpadeó entre confundida y ansiosa, la infante delante de ella le acercó su cuadernillo, la doctora se colocó sus lentes y comenzó a leer sus pulcros apuntes, se visualizaba un dibujo hecho a mano del sistema nervioso y los puntos de chakra, se giró hacia ella y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una leve sonrisa, la niña tenía don natural para ello. El rechoncho rostro de tiñó de rojo.

Su visión volvió al dibujo, y las preguntas escritas debajo, frunció los labios imperceptiblemente. —Así que quieres hacer uso de ninjutsus médicos a muy temprana edad —Murmuró en un tono impersonal

Y no solamente eran ninjutsus médicos, en letras pequeñas, apartado de otros puntos, estaba la palabra chakra intoxicado, pero decidió que lo mejor era no mencionarlo, no sabía por qué situación estaba pasando en su vida.

La pequeña asintió fervientemente. —S-sí, Haruno-sensei —Balbuceó.

Y su respiración se atascó, normalmente nadie le llamaba maestra, ya que pues, en realidad no era una, pero eso no significaba que no se iba a sentir dichosa si algunos la consideraban de esa manera, no evitó esbozar una sonrisa a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaron en un color rosa, en su interior sospechaba que seguía siendo la misma niña con necesidad de reconocimiento.

''¡Así es! ¡La gran Sakura es como una maestra! ¡Sakura-sama! ¡Yu-huu! ¡Ahí te voy Kakashi-sensei!''

Ignorando a su inner que se encontraba dando brincos de alegría y a su vez inflaba el pecho con orgullo, carraspeo la garganta para mantener la compostura. Avergonzada se cuestionó como todavía podía tener esa desagradable versión interna, su doble personalidad le mortificaba de sobre manera, más aun cuando ya no era tan _interna_ , recordando su tendencia a estallidos emocionales.

Le resolvió sus dudas a la pequeña, y también le brindó algunos consejos que le habían ayudado a sí misma a dominarle más deprisa, de cierta manera Haruno se había proyectado en ella dándole ternura. La chiquilla agradecida, hizo una reverencia y finalmente abandonó la sala. Se quedó admirando a la niña mientras se retiraba, daba un aire de ella hace algunos años, llorona, asustadiza y curiosa.

Más llorona y asustadiza que curiosa, pero ese ya es otro tema

Regresando al documento que estaba leyendo antes de la interrupción, era acerca de una operación que iba a dirigir, estaba planeada para dentro de tres semanas más.

Ino que se encontraba en camino al consultorio de su amiga, vio salir a una pequeña por la puerta, dejando sus rodillas flaquear al momento de ya haberla sellado en su totalidad, pasando por su lado la siguió con la mirada hasta el momento donde se perdió al agarrar otro pasillo, cada vez habían más jóvenes que admiraban a la preciosa flor de cerezo por su trabajo como ninja medico, se estaba convirtiendo en todo un modelo a seguir para las generaciones nuevas.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió sin molestarse en tocar antes de entrar.

—¡Frentona! ¡Hora de almuerzo! ¡Ahora! —La rubia mujer terminó la frase en un tono amenazante, nadie le retrasaba su preciada hora para comer.

La otra como respuesta le gruñó, aún no terminaba con sus deberes, observó el reloj colgado en la pared, bufó derrotada, la niña le quitó más tiempo del que planeaba al inicio, alejándose de su escritorio, estiró sus agarrotados músculos, crujiendo y dejando una agradable sensación. Esos pequeños gustos que se daba hacía más amena la estadía en el hospital, que normalmente carga con un ambiente denso.

Se sintió ligeramente culpable por no haber avanzado con sus ocupaciones, pero como para Ino, la hora de comer también le era valiosa. Quizás no tanto, ella sí suele saltarse sus comidas cuando está más corta de tiempo de lo normal, es muy común que se encontrara saturada de trabajo.

Quitándose su bata acompañó a su ya no tan eterna rival a la salida del hospital, ya era más amiga que enemiga; y competencia al momento de haberse olvidado de Sasuke-kun, actualmente Ino estaba más concentrada en cantidad que en calidad, ya que su amiga siempre salía con puro patán.

''Ni que me vaya a casar con ellos'', esa siempre era su respuesta cuando Sakura se colocaba en su papel de tía chismosa preocupada por las relaciones románticas de su sobrina, aun que no es específicamente la indicada para llamar imbéciles a las citas de su amiga cuando ella estaba locamente enamorada de uno por tantos años, sigue intentando restaurar su dignidad y orgullo desde aquellos tiempos.

Después de haber superado su infantil amor hacia Sasuke-kun, llegó a salir con uno que otro hombre, pero en ninguna de las ocasiones llegó a formalizarse, ni una sola. Sus citas no iban más allá de besos, visitas a su hogar (su colchón, más bien), y a veces unas cuantas salidas después de la primera si les iba muy bien, que normalmente dejaban de ocurrir por culpa de Haruno, la mujer de repente dejaba de contestar llamadas y mensajes, siendo desconcierto entre los hombres, y además su pensamiento de no ser específicamente un _buen partido_ no le ayudaba, Sasuke se lo hizo quedar grabado en su frente.

Realmente no tiene tiempo para una relación. La estúpida de Ino dice que más bien es una _quisquillosa traumatizada._

Incluso apenas se tomaba el tiempo para salir con sus antiguos compañeros y amigos al tener un trabajo tan absorbente.

Al llegar Sasuke a la aldea, Naruto le exigía que salieran a comer seguido los tres, pero solo llegó a reunirse junto a ellos dos veces en lo que iba el mes, además, ninguno tenía la accesibilidad como la de Ino como para sacarla de su departamento, o de su trabajo, Sakura sospechaba que la Godaime tenía amenazado al rubio con que no entrara al hospital si no es en caso de que tenga que llegar con los pies de frente, y menos en su área, no debía ser distraída.

Al mudarse como la mujer independiente que es, el hogar de Naruto se encontraba más lejos aún siendo las posibilidades de toparse como mera casualidad eran casi nulas, pero los dos jóvenes se encontraban con perfecta salud y con eso le bastaba para estar tranquila.

Cuando se enteró del regreso del Uchiha a la aldea, se sintió realmente aliviada, le habían quitado un peso de sus hombros, ya no tendría el pendiente de si Sasuke-kun tenía o no un techo donde dormir, o alimento que consumir, si se encontraba herido o enfermo, al estar en Konoha ya no tendrá que mortificarse más por ello.

Aun que se encontraran lejos sentimentalmente hablando. No importaba que la relación con su antiguo equipo se haya vuelto tan distante, mientras se encontraran sanos, ella se sentía complacida.

En realidad, Sasuke-kun siempre estuvo demasiado lejos en ese aspecto.

Caminando por las bulliciosas calles de Konoha al lado de su rubia amiga, al momento de pasar por una cafetería visualizó su reflejo y sonrió para sus adentros, quizás estos últimos años había descuidado algunos aspectos de su vida, pero los tomaba como sacrificios.

Sacrificios para que la Clínica Mental esté trabajando cuanto antes.

 _Quizás hasta que se cumpla su deseo, Sakura podrá, al fin, sentirse plena._

-.-

Observó al hombre delante de él, preparado con clara intención de atacarlo. Chistó la lengua.

¿Apoco este imbécil cree que me va a poder derrotar?

Saltó hábilmente hacia una enorme roca al momento que éste le lanzó una infinidad de shuriken

Pero eso solo era una distracción, Sasuke apareció al lado de él, acercando una pierna en intento de darle una patada en el abdomen, la sujetó con fuerza. De nuevo otra cortina de humo para despistarlo, no tardó en soltarle un puño que se dirigía directo a su rostro.

Sus latidos se aceleraron, se apartó deprisa, alejándose, tomando una distancia prudente.

Dejarse recibir un golpe en el rostro por el Uchiha no es específicamente un acto de _inteligencia._

Se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, desde que hombre el dueño del sharingan se había reinstalado, acostumbraban acudir bastante seguido, para demostrar a través de competencias que variaban quien era el más fuerte, o el más inteligente, quien dominaba mejor el chakra o incluso cual era el que nadaba más rápido.

Su antigua relación de amistosa competitividad no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Como si nunca hubieran pasado los años, los anteriores ocurridos quedaron sepultados en el pasado.

Pocos minutos después del primer movimiento Naruto se detuvo en seco, inesperadamente serio, sus labios eran una línea recta, Sasuke supuso que iba a decir algo.

—Hey, Sasuke.

El aludido de dedicó una corta mirada, en sinónimo que lo escuchaba.

—¿Crees que la anciana nos mande a misión todos juntos?

 _Oh_ , ahí estaba la razón por la cual el rubio tenía la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido anteriormente

Sasuke no respondió su pregunta, por su parte no iba a recibir respuesta alguna, no es precisamente un buen conversador. Pero eso no significa que no se lo haya cuestionado con anterioridad, ya que no le era indiferente el tema en su totalidad.

Pero no estaba seguro si todavía funcionaban como un equipo, no después de tantos sucesos y años separados. Dudaba si todavía podrían realizar tareas como si fueran uno.

El rubio estaba necio desde su llegada acerca acerca de trabajar nuevamente en conjunto, incluso fue a la Torre Hokage a pedirle, no, a exigirle más bien a la Godaime de mandarlos en equipo.

Mucho antes de preguntarles a Kakashi, a Sakura o a él, si alguno deseaba que el equipo Kakashi se volviera a formar.

Frunció el ceño, por su parte no le fastidiaba la idea, pero sospechaba que a los demás no les _apetecía._

Naruto al verse ignorado bufó molesto.

—Realmente no se puede tratar con el imbécil de Sasuke.

Y al parecer tampoco con el pervertido cochino de Kakashi, desde que lo obligó a que su sapito se viera _ultrajado_ , no volvió a encontrarlo ni una sola vez, se había desaparecido nuevamente, y de eso ya había pasado una semana.

Quizás a él podría decirle que no las veces que se le diera la gana, pero a la abuela nadie puede negarle algo, en lo mas mínimo, y menos aún, una misión.

Mañana iría otra vez a visitar la Torre Hokage, ya le hace falta otra visita a la anciana.

Desviando su atención hacia cualquier otra cosa que no sea la mirada oscura combinada con satisfacción y una pizca de malicia que su amigo tenía en el rostro, el Uchiha resopló irritado.

 _Naruto siempre se salía con la suya._


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** no me pertenece.

Capítulo II

''Confusión''

Volvió a posar la mirada en el espejo, devolviéndosela unos verdes orbes expectantes, inseguros y, estrictos.

Quizás ¿está exagerando con su atuendo? lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era llamar la atención.

Resopló molesta consigo misma. Pese a la edad, algunas veces se sentía la misma niña frentona y vanidosa de hace algunos años; No era algo que le causara gracia en realidad. Su rubia amiga dice que es parte de la naturaleza femenina.

Colocándose dos mechones de rosado cabello por detrás de sus orejas de las cuales colgaban dos pendientes plateados, nuevamente se observó de pies a cabeza frente al espejo, posó sus manos sobre su blusa, por si alguna arruga imaginaria se le haya escapado a la plancha.

El ceño contrariado le creó un mohín, bufando nuevamente con molestia, aún no lograba estar contenta con su aspecto esa noche. El escoger el atuendo perfecto es más complejo aún que sus gruesos libros de medicina que usualmente lee, absurdo.

—¿Tal vez será por que soy plana? —la pregunta causó una sonrisa a sí misma a través del espejo.

—Quizás sí —se respondió.

Acercándose a una mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama, Sakura rebuscó entre sus pertenencias, algo tan básico como arreglarse le estaba quitando más tiempo del que debía. Así que aferrándose a la idea de que se miraba decente cuando menos, encontró las llaves de su departamento y emprendió camino.

Aproximándose al elevador después de haber puesto bajo llave la puerta de su hogar, pasando obligatoriamente por el estrecho pasillo y las entradas de los departamentos de los lados, distraída y de descuidada manera chocó con una de las apreciadas plantas de su rechoncha vecina causando que se ladeara y golpeara contra la inflexible superficie, perpleja se disculpó mentalmente, agradecía que la anciana mujer no se encontrara en casa, así evitaría una riña y podría meter las manos al fuego que se lo cobraría con deliciosos impuestos, después de causar estragos en la fachada del departamento de vecino finalmente visualizó el ascensor a unos cuantos metros, y logró ver que la puerta tenía consigo unas cintas que exclamaban ''precaución'', parpadeó confundida, para entonces recordar que la mujer de la limpieza le había comentado esa mañana que estaría fuera de servicio por algunos días.

Tendría entonces que ir por la segunda opción, las escaleras. No me vendría nada mal tropezarme, caer y que me ocasione una lesión cerebral traumática. Por supuesto. Preferible a ser atacada por Ino y Tenten a causa de su demora.

Probablemente exageraba; Pero su dramática y voluble personalidad ansiaba farsa tragedia.

Bajando es zancadas cada escalón lo más rápido y apropiado posible, Sakura ya podía sentir los reproches de sus amigas con motivo de la hora, no sabía que un inesperado paciente en estado crítico le llevaría más tiempo del que se debía.

Repasando los acontecimientos de esa tarde, nuevamente la médico ninja volvía a hacer una revisión de sus recuerdos; trotando por el lobby saludó con pena a su robusta vecina que llegaba de sacar a pasear a su pomposo perro, solo rogaba que no supiera que fue ella la que pateó sin cuidado su maceta favorita. Algunas veces no hace medida al momento de utilizar su fuerza, como cuando da abrazos o estrecha la mano.

Ino fue estrictamente específica con el hecho de que por ninguna razón ninguna de ellas vaya vestida demasiado exagerada, ni llamativa, ni atractiva o cualquiera que se le parezca.

"Si veo que alguna de ustedes va en plan de soplar pollas esta noche, me aseguraré de arruinar su posible encuentro con el amor de sus vidas" Sus chillones gritos se mezclaban con notorios sollozos, y uno que otro sorbo de una nariz mocosa, poco después del momento de dedicarles esa frase de advertencia, la joven colgó la llamada.

La amenaza era clara como el agua, el mortífero tono fue suficiente para hacérselo saber, era una convocatoria para una reunión de emergencia.

Minutos después de aquel poco ortodoxo método de intimidación que su eterna rival empleó, el celular de Sakura vibró nuevamente, era un simple mensaje de texto con el nombre del lugar de encuentro.

Notoriamente es una urgente reunión de emergencia en un bar de muy mala muerte _._

Entonces parpadeó confundida, su en secreto mejor amiga expuso totalmente que acaba de pasar por otra decepción amorosa.

Alejándose de su departamento con cada paso que daba, los hostales, hogares, personas, sonidos, olores, iban alterándose de poco en poco, era notorio que se aproximaba a las calles más ruines y desdichadas de la aldea, según su punto de vista.

Sin embargo, para otros el oscuro lado de Konoha no es más que _gloria pura._

Una gloria en la cual el caos gobernaba. Sakura se cuestionaba si la Godaime se encontraba al tanto de estos lugares, recuerda que en algún momento Shizune comentó acerca de su gusto por visitar bares de esa calaña. De su alcohólica maestra, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

 _"Debe existir un balance en la aldea, Sakura-Chan"_ Siempre recibía esa respuesta cuando ponía en duda la legalidad de esos locales.

Repentinamente se sintió ligeramente aterrada, la idea de estar en un área que normalmente no visitaba por gusto propio, y además, desconocía en su mayoría, estaba comenzando a perturbarla de sobre manera. Presionó el agarre de su bolso por instinto, cuando pasó al lado de dos hombres que emanaban un fuerte olor a tabaco, alcohol y probablemente alguna droga destructiva.

Poco después, pudo experimentar el sentimiento de sentirse realmente estúpida, es ella quien puede destrozar el suelo sin mínimo esfuerzo, y la capacidad de romper huesos con solamente usar sus puños, probablemente no es Sakura quien correría peligro si llegará a existir algún tipo de atraco.

Con un refunfuño, se dijo así misma que abandonara la idea de juzgar a los hombres que solo deseaban pasar su noche de un viernes en unas calles de perdición en la aldea.

Caminó alrededor de quince minutos más, los usuales caminos cerca de su departamento actualmente solo eran recuerdos, ahora adentrándose a vías desconocidas, esa cantidad de tiempo fue suficiente para visualizar crudos aspectos que no deseaba ver realmente. Ignorando el hecho de que acaba de avanzar junto a una mujer prácticamente desnuda aprisionada bajo el cuerpo de un hombre, continuó su recorrido.

Podría aventurarse a mencionar ciertos estupefacientes específicos, y se encontraba en su totalidad seguridad que acertaría cada uno de ellos.

Tantos años laborando, y el ojo crítico de una de los mejores ninjas médicos no podía equivocarse en algo tan banal como eso, es palpable a kilómetros el estado en que se encuentra esa pareja, tendrán consigo sus razones y no se pondrá a cuestionarlas, no es quien.

Abandonando atrás los solitarios callejones con olores y sonidos de dudosa procedencia finalmente pegando a las calles principales, se detuvo a la entrada de un hostal en específico, alzó la mirada al llamativo, aun que, algo oxidado por el tiempo, cartel dorado, que ponía en letras grandes y oscuras el nombre.

—The snuggly duckling —balbuceó Sakura.

Llevó sus ojos hacía ambos lados, buscando algún otro tipo de lugar con el mismo nombre, incluso siendo de noche, la vía se encontraba repleta de personas, algunos sacándole la vuelta, otros, empujándola groseramente para abrirse camino y pasar, cayó en cuenta que estorbaba allí parada embobada, francamente dudaba que existiera otro bar con el mismo ridículo nombre, notoriamente era el que estaba buscando.

Sin más preámbulo, se acercó a las amplias puertas de madera, y las abrió lo suficiente como para dejar pasar el menudo cuerpo de la doctora, no había necesidad de hacer una entrada llamativa en un lugar así.

Cruzó el portal y paseó sus ojos curiosos por el espacio que se le permitía, notó que las mesas tenían un aspecto descuidado, el suelo se encontraba sucio, con algunas manchas que no deseaba ponerse a meditar sus raíces con profundidad, pero comúnmente habitaban en el hospital, eran gotas de sangre; sin contar un molesto olor cargado en el ambiente.

Continuó buscando, evitando observar directamente a los ojos a los que se encontraban allí, no se iba a meter en problemas innecesarios, le sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que esa cantina no se encontraba particularmente vacía. Había una cantidad decente de clientela y unos cuantos meseros caminaban de prisa de una mesa, a la barra y de regreso a la misma mesa.

Para su alivio, al fin pudo encontrarse con un rostro conocido.

Era su amiga, Ino Yamanaka, con un entallado vestido rojo, un prominente escote y una mueca de desagrado muy contrariado a lo que les comentó esa misma tarde acerca de ir demasiado llamativas, a su lado, Hinata preocupada tomando la mano de la rubia brindándole algún tipo de apoyo, y por delante de ellas, una malhumorada Tenten notoriamente dándole un sermón.

 _Oh-oh._

—Uy, quizás debería irme, ya será en otro día... —dio un paso tentativo en reversa y otro más, asegurándose que no sintieran su presencia, realmente no estaba de ánimo como para escuchar a personas con rabia a flor de piel, para eso mejor visitaba a su maestra en estado de resaca, en un acto arrebatado de huir lejos de riñas chocó con un mesero, llamando la atención de sus tres amigas, aún podía fingir demencia y salir disimuladamente del local pero no contaba con que su mejor amiga fuera lo suficientemente rápida como para acercarse y tomarla del brazo, Sakura se tensó de inmediato ante el tacto, le estaban clavando las uñas a presión y sus azules ojos estrechándola con desdén.

Frunció el ceño recelosa ante el impedimento.

—Favor de no salpicarme con tu mierda, cerda.

—Ya la tienes hasta el cuello, frentona.

Evidentemente no se daría el lujo de escuchar el regaño de Tenten sola, se llevaría por el cuello a su costa, a Hinata, y a ella. Siempre que Ino pasaba por la etapa de "Todos los hombres son iguales" y comúnmente solía ser algo frecuente, ahí se encontraba la amorosa castaña para dar una lección de vida, acerca de lo importante que es escoger a un buen hombre y no cualquier tipo que se le ponga en frente.

—Puta Ino

Acercándose a la mesa a rastras, prestó atención al hecho de que ya habían comenzado a beber, sin ella; suspiró ante la derrota, así que patinó uno de los tarros llenos de la rubia hacía su lugar, y se soltó en una de las sillas sin mucha ceremonia; la noche será eterna si la morocha continuaba con la reprimenda, pero todas sabían que era necesaria.

* * *

—Siendo honesto, no me sorprende lo molesto que eres —exclamó casual con su usual tono impersonal.

—Hmm... —con la boca llena de fideos, el hombre ni siquiera se dignó en dirigirle una miserable mirada en respuesta, iba succionando sin ton ni son cada plato que se le colocaba frente a sus narices.

Shikamaru lanzó un fugaz vistazo a la puerta del restaurante, la única luz fuera, era la que le brindaba la luna que se alzaba orgullosa en el despejado cielo, colándose por la entrada. El acompañar a Naruto a comer en Ichiraku un viernes por la noche, no se encontraba en su lista mental de planes, menos aún cuando no es especialmente fan del ramen, no como el rubio, cuando menos.

Suspiró con aburrimiento palpable, y observó como su despreocupado amigo devoraba tal fiera un recipiente hondo de fideos, y por delante, una pila de otros más, vacíos.

Un aspecto que le parecía interesante y desconcertante era el hecho que ese día Uzumaki llevaba un aura radiante, una que le recordaba a un niño después de haber hecho una travesura y no haber sido descubierto, cerró los párpados de una manera pasmada.

Definitivamente algo le sabía mal. El manipulador de sombras posó su mano en su frente, asegurándose que no tenía fiebre, ¿Acaso estaba siendo demasiado paranoico?

Estrechó los ojos con suspicacia, dirigidos a su acompañante.

No, no lo está siendo, su mal presentimiento tenía suficiente base sólida como para apoyarse, estaba casi seguro con quien relacionar sus sospechas iniciales. Shikamaru frunció los labios. —Que fastidio...

* * *

—¿Que parte de "nada extra" no comprendiste?, estúpida frentona —preguntó la florista en voz baja, cuidando que su castaña amiga, amante de armas punzo cortantes no la descubriera, colocó su bebida cerca de sus labios, impidiéndole la vista a Tenten, así no podrá leer sus labios pensó ella, haciendo creer que en realidad está bebiendo y no peleando.

Sakura clavó sus afilados ojos con cierto menosprecio.

La rubia continuó escupiendo veneno entre poco disimulados susurros. —¿Acaso lo que quieres es robarme terreno? —señaló con dedo acusatorio la coqueta prenda negra que la flor de cerezo llevaba encima, en su irónica frágil figura consideraba que se miraba bien, pero no iba a comentarlo. Esa noche se trataba de ella, y no permitiría que le robaran escena.

—Si serás desvergonzada —siseó. La mujer de rosado cabello le otorgó un par de codazos al brazo con el que sostenía el líquido, pero la otra fue más rápida y lo cambió de mano, cuando su intento de tirarle la bebida falló, esbozó una falsa mueca de mortificación. —¿Que no te rompieron el corazón solo hace algunas horas?, deberías estar chillando, no coqueteando a lo lejos al drogadicto de la mesa aquella —dijo entonces, a la defensiva.

Los azules ojos de Ino se abrieron escandalizados, ha sido descubierta en seguida, más veloz de lo que hubiera deseado, atinó una patada directamente hacia la espinilla de Haruno y agregó ofendida. —Para empezar, no es un drogadicto —su amiga la miró con incredulidad —Y para tu información, yo prefiero llamarle emprendedor, por si te importa.

Sakura volteó horrorizada, disparando sus iris verdes dirigidos al susodicho. —Entonces, ¡¿Lo conoces en realidad?!

Azotando el tarro en contra de la mesa de antigua madera, se acercó a su rostro con ceño atemorizante, sellando sus labios con la mano en un movimiento de pánico agregó. —Cállate, frentona.

Ya sospechaba ella, Yamanaka desde siempre ha sido una mujer bastante voluble, y además, independiente, ignorando su tendencia a invitarlas a extravagantes bares cuando pasaba por otra decepción, no necesitaba más que algunos tragos con sus amigas, una pelea con Sakura, un sermón de Tenten, y palabras de aliento de Hinata para estar como nueva.

Lo curioso que es que esta vez haya sido en el área oscura de la hoja, un lugar que no solía ni si quiera llamarle la atención. Lo cual le causó interés al momento de recibir el nombre de la taberna, la hizo cuestionarse por qué clase de crisis estaba pasando la florista.

Sus desvaríos mentales se vieron opacados por un shuriken que se clavó en el respaldo de madera que se encontraba tras sus espaldas, pasando frente a sus narices, los ojos de Ino se abrieron con desmesura a la vez que su rostro se tornaba de un color azul, Tenten las ha cachado con las manos en la masa.

—¡Escúchenme! ¡Malditas sean!

Su respiración se estancó en su garganta, volvió a sentarse con la espalda recta, y moviendo su cuello de manera robótica hacia la morena mujer con bollos en la cabeza, cosa que no le dio oportunidad de cuestionar nuevamente a su eterna rival. Ya tendrá tiempo después.

Apartando sus pensamiento acerca de las razones de su invitación hacia Hinata que robó toda su atención al momento de removerse incómoda en su asiento con unos balbuceos de pánico, y con el rostro ligeramente rosado a causa del alcohol, notoriamente la pobre joven se andaba orinando.

Eso le ayudó a caer en cuenta que llevaban casi dos horas desde su llegada escuchando la lección de vida que Tenten le estaba brindando a Ino; a Hinata y a ella también, ya de paso. Por mas rebelde y desubicada que la florista se comporte algunas veces, podría asegurar que escuchó, prestó atención y consideró cada palabra que le dijeron, por algo las habrá llamado.

Pero lo que definitivamente no se encontraba entre sus anteriores pensamientos, era el hecho de que también las usó para ir a ese bar por alguien en específico, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ir sola, y a esa hora, ya que las peleas en las cantinas son muy comunes.

Le dio un vistazo al hombre por el que Ino deseaba reunirse allí. Su nueva presa no tenía nada de novedad, finta de criminal solamente, justo la especialidad de su amiga, así le gustan a ella.

—¿Será que hace trata de blancas o por qué te interesa tanto? —se aventuró nuevamente a murmurar, muy en contra de las protestas de la mamá del grupo. —¿Que tiene él de emprendedor? —cuestionó. Sarcástica.

Hinata que se encontraba al lado de Ino, agudizó el oído y asintió con la cabeza, estuvo al tanto de la conversación todo el rato, aunque sin mencionar nada, se encontraba demasiado distraída con su vejiga a punto de explotar como para formar parte de la plática.

Y además, no le parecía correcto hablar acerca de ese hombre, las paredes escuchan después de todo.

Ino le sonrió con sarna. —Un pajarito por ahí me contó que es el _"mero mero"_ -.

La frase y el tono que empleó Yamanaka dejó anonadada a la flor de cerezo, portando una expresión cegada por el inconformismo respondió. —No comprendo, ¿Qué tiene de interesante?-.

¿Es alguien tan especial e importante como para llamarlo "El mero mero"? ¿Que no acaso existen muchos así? Su antiguo equipo era constituido por varios de esos, para ella le parecía muy difícil dejarse impresionar por meras apariencias o chismes.

Después de haber sido una fiel admiradora de su ex compañero, Sasuke Uchiha, y superada su ensoñación, la idea de volver a la misma situación se había perdido con el paso de los años, el solo considerarlo le parecía ridículo, absurdo, una definitiva pérdida de tiempo.

—A Ino no hay que comprenderla, solo hay que aceptarla y quererla así como es. —Tenten formuló la frase con tono señorial y burlesco, al darse cuenta que una riña de dos horas es más que suficiente decidió que unirse a la ya no tan disimulada conversación era más interesante. Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad y levantó la mano en alto a la vista de todas ellas, como si la usuaria de peligrosas armas fuera la maestra y ellas sus alumnas.

¿La adorable mujer estaba pidiendo permiso para ir al baño?

—Anda, ve. —dijo entonces.

Dudaba que Tenten deseara comentar algo más, Sakura movió su entumecido trasero, colocó un codo en la mesa, y su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, torció su cuello por ambos lados, izquierdo y derecho, en ese orden, reaccionando con un satisfactorio crujido de huesos, deleitándose en el proceso.

Ino parpadeó. —¡Al fin! —estirándose perezosa a sus anchas sin la necesidad de ponerse de pie, al momento de bajar los brazos, colocó su mano sobre la de Tenten, sonriéndole.

Le estaba agradeciendo silenciosamente por estar allí.

Presionando la mandíbula, ignoró la emotiva situación, esa idiota si que las iba a hacer llorar, así que volvió su vista hacía la mesa, cayendo en cuenta de la cantidad de tarros, botellas y caballitos que se encontraban en la superficie, quizás ella también debería ir a orinar.

Yendo detrás de Hinata, Haruno pasó muy cerca de la mesa en la que se encontraba el interés sexual de su rubia amiga, curiosamente, se encontraba solo, con un cigarro en mano, botella en mesa, luciendo sorpresivamente accesible; ¿Es realmente alguien tan importante como su rival presumía? Nadie lo vigilaba, no tenía guardaespaldas, o algo que se le parezca, ese tipo de sujetos nunca iban solos.

En el momento que caminaba directamente hacía el baño, vio con franqueza los ojos del hombre, sostuvo su mirada por algunos segundos, para después volver su vista al frente.

No, ese hombre no tiene nada de especial, y nada la hará cambiar de opinión.

* * *

—Me pregunto cómo estará Sakura-Chan. —el joven despatarrado sobre su asiento cuestionó rodando los ojos con hastío.

Su acompañante lo ignoró deliberadamente y continuó picando los fideos en su plato con un par de palillos de madera. Como si se encontrara solo, pero sabía perfectamente que notaba su presencia.

Naruto exclamó un gruñido de agotamiento y fastidio al ver la poca cooperación de su flojo amigo, después otro más, y entonces otro, imitando a un animal en agonía.

—Ino dijo que saldría hoy con ella-.

Respondió entonces después de minutos, recordando el haberse topado a la flor de cerezo hace algunas semanas, en el chequeo obligatorio después de llegar de una misión, casualmente su médico fue Haruno.

—¡¿Qué?! —alzando su voz de una dramática forma recriminó. —¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?, podríamos acompañarlas.

—Que molesto...

Si había algo que le pareciera más molesto que el rubio, era soportar a dos alcohólicas como lo era la flor de cerezo e Ino. Además la personalidad simplona y despreocupada de Naruto, y de todos los de la aldea, rara vez le hacía gracia, ¿no podía esperar unas cuantas horas más?, lo que menos deseaba era meterse en líos, ese hombre tiene tendencia a ser un imán en problemas, menos aún esa noche que tiene los vellos del cuello crispados.

 _Definitivamente sucederá algo._

Miró el reloj colgado en la pulcra pared, dándose cuenta que el tiempo pasa deprisa. —Mejor me voy a casa, mi mamá causará un alboroto por la hora. —y a Shikamaru, lo que menos le agradaba, son los alborotos, pero el vivir en casa de sus padres, es menos tedioso que el hacerlo solo.

Se levantó de su butaca de manera tranquila, haciéndole un ademan a Naruto de que lo imite, esa noche él pagará la cuenta, invitar al Uzumaki a comer era sinónimo de caer en bancarrota total, aún así se atrevía a seguir invitándolo.

* * *

—Sakura-san. —la aludida asintió, para que se diera cuenta de que la escuchaba fuerte y claro. Pasaron unos minutos más y se atrevió a volver a hablar, carraspeó primero. —¿Lo viste? —Hinata preguntó insegura.

Lavando sus manos frente un enorme espejo del baño, a su lado la ninja médico rosada medía distraídamente su frente con sus manos.

Quizás los años le estaban haciendo ver su frente menos kilométrica. ¿O simplemente el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en su organismo?.

Probablemente la segunda opción era la correcta.

—¿Eh? —por el reflejo observó los ojos sin pupila de la mujer con cabello negro. Confundida puso la mirada en blanco y ladeó la cabeza. —¿Que cosa Hinata-chan? —finalizó en una incógnita.

—El tatuaje. —Mencionó. —El tatuaje del hombre. —repitió, aclarando.

 _Oh._

Sakura hizo memoria, repasando mentalmente la apariencia del susodicho, cabello marrón, complexión delgada, piel morena...

Repasó nuevamente, ahora más minuciosamente, pendiente en oreja derecha, vestimenta fatal, tatuaje en el cuello, una inexplicable cicatriz en su frente...

Bingo, allí está, tatuaje en el cuello con forma de algún tipo de ave.

—Oh, sí, la vi. —respondió por lo bajo. —Ahora que lo pienso, se me hace conocido...

La última frase formulada causó que la portadora del byakugan levantara los ojos, con un sentimiento tan veloz como apareció, de igual manera se volvió difuso, sin darle oportunidad de ubicarlo, Hinata sostuvo su mirada más de lo necesario, poco después cambió de tema, y la plática quedó allí, tan banal como inició; ninguna se atrevió a volver a mencionarlo.

* * *

—¡No puedo esperar a que sea mañana-dattebayo! —la frenética y entusiasta voz de Naruto creó eco por las desoladas calles de la Hoja.

—Que fastidio...

—¿A tí que no te da molestia?, con razón no tienes novia. —soltó entonces en un tono de reprocho. Por respuesta Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo, consternado.

Tener pareja actualmente no se encontraba entre sus planes en realidad, pero el hecho de que sea específicamente el rubio quien se lo comentara con mayor habitualidad que su propia madre, le indignada de cierta manera.

¿Acaso Naruto si tenía novia?.

Por supuesto que no.

El resto del camino lo continuaron en inesperado silencio, Shikamaru por poco extrañaba los comentarios poco ubicados de Uzumaki que constantemente convertía los viajes más amenos, con cada paso, se acercaban más a la calle por donde tomarían caminos separados, viviendo relativamente cerca.

Desde que se encontraron hace algunas horas, había algo que le causaba inconformismo y deseaba disipar.

—Hey, Naruto.

No recibió respuesta.

Aún así continuó.

—¿Ustedes aún funcionan como equipo? —dijo entonces, sin necesidad de detenerse, formulando sus preocupaciones en una simple e informal pregunta, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su interlocutor.

—¿Hmm? —Naruto pasó por completo de él, ¿Lo está ignorando o simplemente no lo escuchó?, las dos eran opciones creíbles. Ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas, su compleja y a la vez simplona personalidad te dejaba a la deriva, sin saber realmente con qué novedad saldrá.

Bufó, al no verse por aludido incluso cuando mencionó a su equipo, era claro que no iba a recibir respuesta; su trayecto en pareja se iba acabando, se acercaban a la esquina donde se separarían.

Dudaba que pudiera volver a preguntarle nuevamente con anticipación, suspiró derrotado, ya solo quedaba ver cómo hacía sus movimientos el destino.

—Hasta luego. —no paró su caminar en ningún momento, dándole la espalda a su amigo de la infancia, solo levantó una mano en forma de despedida.

—¡Adiós-dattebayo! —moviendo frenéticamente la mano y con una sonrisa danzando en su rostro, esperó unos minutos, en lo que el otro avanzaba y finalmente respondió a sus dudas.

—Hey, Shikamaru. —la mención con un inesperado tono serio lo sobresaltó, parando en seco, volteó para verlo directamente al rostro. —Claro que funcionamos como equipo, ¿no es algo obvio? ¡somos nosotros!

El manipulador de sombras abrió un poco los ojos ante la escueta respuesta, asintió un par de veces y pareció meditarlo por un momento.

Parpadeó perplejo y pudo sentir como sus propios labios se curvaban medianamente.

 _Sí, es algo obvio._

Levantó la mirada, lo observó y agregó —Cuídate y cuida a los tuyos.

Prosiguió su camino hacía el hogar de sus padres, a esa distancia podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos de su progenitora.

Esa simple frase como respuesta fue suficiente como para dejar de carcomerse el cráneo, ese control tenía ese equipo sobre muchos, la seguridad que irradiaban solía mantener esperanzas, esperará ansioso por los resultados.

* * *

Los ojos le picaban, los párpados le pesaban, se pasó su mano por el rostro, tallando con mas fuerza requerida solo para asegurarse que no, su vista no enfocaba con la misma facilidad y velocidad que antes, revoloteó sus pestañas con lentitud, después de quince tarros de alcohol, esa cantina ya no le parecía tan horrorosa como cuando entró, la clientela incluso le parecía carismática y acogedora, como una familia, para ese momento ya se encontraba conversando animadamente con el anciano que hacía el trabajo de tabernero en ese local.

Inesperadamente el abuelito, era demasiado _abuelito._

—Ustedes los jóvenes creen que son de goma, yo a tu edad ya estuviera en mi cama, pasando por mi quinto sueño después de tomarme un té para el estrés.

 _No, yo a tu edad ya estuviera en mi cama, pasando por mi quinto sueño,_ pensó irónica, pero guardándose el comentario, no tenía la necesidad de mencionarlo, a los mayores se le respeta.

Jugueteando distraída con el corcho de una botella que se encontraba en la barra, preguntó casual. —¿Y qué hace trabajando aquí? —levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarle con gesto curioso. —Debe de llegar mucha gente problemática. —señaló Sakura.

—¡Ah! —el viejo hombre abrió los ojos, permitiéndole a la mujer médico darse cuenta a través de los cristales de sus anteojos que portaba un par de orbes verdes, justo como los suyos, tenía una mirada joven y suspicaz muy al contraste de su apariencia arrugada como una pasa. —Claro que vienen muchos chicos malos, aunque, llevo toda mi vida trabajando aquí, a decir verdad no me veo sirviendo en otro lugar. —explicó el tabernero.

—Oh, ya veo.

Sakura se preguntaba si el pobre anciano vivía en la ignorancia por mero gusto, con lo que llevaba conversando con él parecía que apenas y sabía lo que sucedía fuera de su colonia, igual, existía la posibilidad de que sea solo una fachada.

Escuchó unos pasos suaves sobre la madera del suelo, le tomó tres lentos pestañeos para ubicar a la persona causante de ellos, era Tenten que se dirigía a la barra junto a ella, y en su espalda gimoteo una noqueada Hinata.

La morena colocó unos billetes frente al anciano, Sakura admiraba la sobrehumana capacidad de su amiga para no caer realmente ebria nunca, en ningún solo momento le había tocado verla actuando de manera tonta a causa del alcohol. —Lo demás lo pagará aquella mujer. Con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a Ino, que se encontraba en la misma mesa que el hombre al que llamó "el mero mero".

Volvió su vista hacia Sakura. —Iré a llevar a Hinata, ¿estarás bien? —la kunoichi médico examinó sus ojos, no, ninguna señal profunda que muestre una común ingesta exagerada de alcohol. —Si deseas regreso por tí. —ofreció. La voz de Tenten sonaba ligeramente ronca, Sakura se preguntaba si era a causa del hielo en las bebidas.

Observó cómo se acomodaba mejor a Hinata en su espalda, así que decidió quitarle importancia con un ademán de mano. —Descuida, pero a quien deberías preguntarle es a aquella. —señaló a una rubia mujer.

—Ino no está tan borracha, y además, ella sabe como reparar su corazón. —puntualizó.

 _Cierto._

—En fin- En modo de despedida, Tenten besó la frente de la flor de cerezo y agitó con su mano libre hacia Ino a lo lejos, la rubia le guiñó un azul ojo en respuesta. —Cuídense.

El cantinero que estuvo presenciando la situación poco después de que la amante de las armas desapareciera por la entrada, cuestionó preocupado. —¿Segura que estarán bien?, las señoritas no deberían estar tan tarde solas por estas calles tan peligrosas.

—Descuide, nada les sucederá.

Además, Sakura no podía marcharse con ellas, no antes que Ino, cuando menos, esa era su silencioso método para demostrarle apoyo, esta vez tocaba que la flor velara la noche de la florista, después de todo, aún existía la posibilidad de que se quede llorando sola, y en aquel lugar.

Pidió otro tarro.

Y después otro, entonces otro más, otro par más, e Ino no se marchaba aún o se ponía a llorar a causa de sus penas, así pasó el tiempo, tomando filas de alcohol, escuchando algunas anécdotas del arrugado viejo, yendo a orinar otras cuantas veces más, con cada tarro que se tomaba, le causaba más y más dificultad no arrastrar las palabras, decir cosas coherentes y no reírse por absolutamente todo.

Hasta que finalmente su eterna rival se dignó en acercarse, lo único agradable, es que fue antes de tener un coma etílico.

La kunoichi en situaciones así realmente no sabía cuando parar. El auto control no se encuentra en su lista de virtudes.

—Hey frentona, me iré con...

Haruno interrumpió entre balbuceos. —El mero mero.

-¡Sí! —gritó entusiasta, sacó su cartera y de ella, dinero, el suficiente como para pagar el resto de la cuenta, no sin antes amenazar a la mujer que ya no pidiera nada más. Levantó la mirada hacia su amiga —Sakura, estás muy ebria. —sentenció.

Y la flor de cerezo no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida.

Entornó los ojos. Amenazándola con que no haga ninguna estupidez, Ino se despidió, tronandole un beso en la mejilla.

Regresando con su ligue de esa noche, hizo ademán de salir del local, pero éste de detuvo, preguntó si deseaba dejar a Sakura en casa, o encaminarla cuando menos. A lo que Ino como respuesta fue una rotunda negativa, y quitándole importancia junto a una carcajada agregó un "estara bien".

Ella personalmente no se preocupa por una mujer con mal carácter y fuerza sobrehumana, no en la misma aldea, cuando menos, ahí estará bien.

Así que terminaron saliendo de la taberna, Ino colgada del brazo del hombre.

Haruno suspiró, levantó la vista hacía el reloj por detrás del anciano, 03:45 de la madrugada.

La oscura idea de que su mujer amiga se haya ido con un criminal totalmente desconocido para ella le mortificó, pero no tanto como el no recordar cómo regresar a su casa.

Lo único que le causaba alivio, era que cada una de ellas era una ninja capacitada, no por estar bajo los efectos del alcohol no dejaban de serlo, además, la gente de real peligro en la aldea, normalmente son amigos o conocidos, Sakura tendría más miedo por sus ex compañeros de equipo, que de un joven en un bar con mala pinta, así que no existía realmente el problema de preocuparse por si llegaban a casa o no, muchos alcohólicos se quedaban dormidos en parques o en la acera, por ejemplo Naruto, que no tolera el alcohol en grandes cantidades.

Las misiones estaban para eso, para rezar por la salud de tus amigos, que entren por las puertas de la aldea con bien una vez más. Era parte de ser ninja, no saber si regresarás de una misión con vida o no.

Probablemente Tenten y Hinata se encuentran ya en casa.

Parándose, se estiró y agradeció al cantinero, éste que estuvo presente a sus tratos, antes de marcharse le preguntó, intrigado.

—¿Acaso son ninjas, Sakura-san?

—Sí.

—¡Oh!, haberlo dicho antes, han de ser mujeres muy fuertes, todos los ninjas lo son-.

Sakura no respondió, pero la última frase le dejó un agradable sabor de boca, e inconscientemente una bobalicona sonrisa de quedó plasmada en su rostro.

 _La consideró alguien fuerte._

* * *

—Hola guapo, ¿deseas pasar y divertirte con nosotras? —una menuda mujer teñida de rubio que portaba una atrevida vestimenta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, lo invitaba a entrar a una carpa morada, con interior oscuro, ofreciéndole compañía con una sonrisa sugerente, aunque, una mirada que carece de brillo.

Portaba consigo maquillaje barato que no le ayudaba a disimular sus pocos años de vida, era una niña en toda la palabra, pero se notaba que tenía los suficientes años de experiencia.

Demasiado amargo.

Sonriéndole apenado, continuó campante, el sentimentalismo y drama no formaban parte de sus preferencias, menos las niñas traumadas; y sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y cabello alborotado le daban un aspecto despreocupado.

Demasiado despreocupado como para que fueran las cuatro de la tarde y no de la madrugada. Sin embargo no estaba de ánimos para estar en casa, sin hacer nada de provecho, para ello, mejor la calle.

—¡Ah! —fue entonces que una reconocida voz llegó a sus oídos. —Que casualidad, ¡justo a quien buscaba! —Y entonces volteó, para afrontar a quien le llamaba.

* * *

Con sus zapatillas altas en mano y bolso al hombro, emprendió camino pasando nuevamente por el portal de la cantina, ahora de salida, lo que no sabía, era por donde tenía que caminar, se había reservado la mortificación para después, ignorando que el hecho de que las probabilidades que eso sucediera eran muy altas, por no decir totales bajó su mirada; observando sus pies, esperó unos segundos hasta que el suelo dejara de dar vueltas.

Agradeció mentalmente al tabernero por regalarle un par de comidas sandalias, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, comentó el viejito al momento de verse incompetente por no conocer la colonia de la mujer, definitivamente tiene el cielo ganado con todo y calzado.

Esa noche acabó mejor de lo que esperaba, antes de irse, le prometió a su nuevo amigo que regresaría a tomarse unas copas y platicar con el anciano con más frecuencia, éste en un ocasional comentario mencionó la cantidad de tarros que tomó cada una, Hinata nueve, Ino catorce, Tenten veinte y tres, y Sakura arrasando definitivamente esa noche con la cantidad de veinte y siete tarros, asombroso.

Y mejor aún, totalmente gratis ya que Ino pagó el ochenta por ciento de la cuenta de todo ello, y Tenten el veinte restante. Ese fue un día de pura suerte.

Lo único malo ahora, es que no tenía la más mínima idea de como volver a su casa.

Apartó la idea de regresar y preguntarle al cantinero, ya que dudaba que supiera algo más allá de anécdotas de el bar, preparar bebidas y "la juventud alocada".

Ya se las ingeniaría. Siempre lo hace.

* * *

Si no se daba prisa, probablemente no llegaría a tiempo para ser de ayuda, aun que sus pensamientos no coincidían para nada con sus relajadas acciones, ya que después de todo llevaba rato observando el como la situación se desenvolvía a lo lejos, siendo presente desde el inicio de los hechos.

A la distancia, visualizó una mata de cabello rosa de menudo tamaño, y dos hombres robustos, la primera con un pronunciado mohín de disgusto y a punto de proporcionarle un golpe directo al rostro a uno de los sujetos.

Más que una flor de cerezo, Sakura era una planta carnívora.

Recordó su tendencia a arrebatos en diferentes situaciones, esa joven era irónicamente meramente emocional. Y podría asegurar que bajo los efectos del alcohol, su desequilibrada actitud podría marcarse a niveles extremistas.

Esa inusual pelea callejera, inició a causa de que la mujer se acercó a preguntar sobre los nombres de unas calles, para lograr ubicarse, y en un intento de ese par de bribones en aprovecharse, hicieron enfurecer a la voluble chica.

El primer golpe lo dejaría pasar, pensó al momento de ver como uno de los tipos se estrelló su moreno rostro contra el pavimento de la entrada de un local, causando un sonido ensordecedor. Fue un golpe seco en su totalidad.

 _Ouch,_ eso debió doler.

Pero el segundo golpe definitivamente no lo permitiría.

—¡Sí serás zorra. —bramó el otro hombre en pie, encolerizado, con la ira nublandole la vista, sacó una filosa navaja del interior de su chaqueta. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron peligrosos, podía adivinar lo que pretendía el grotesco señor.

Eso fue suficiente como para que Kakashi declarara su disgusto hacía esos sujetos aprovechados.

En una fracción de segundo, se encontraba en el centro del conflicto, sujetando con fuerza el brazo del hombre, finalmente el copy ninja se interpuso después de estar de espectador, desconcentrando a los presentes.

El fulano al verse detenido, parpadeó confundido, y su rostro se tornó rojo de ira, el enojo deformándola con una mueca.

—¡Muevase anciano! —escupió cual veneno. —No me haré cargo si sale herido.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja, _¿Salir herido?._

Ser herido, _¿por él?._

 _Oh-Oh._

—Esas son palabras muy grandes para alguien de tu talla, señor. —con un rápido pero eficaz movimiento, pateó al agresivo hombre al interior de un oscuro callejón cercano, cayendo en peso muerto, acercándose al otro, lo tomó en los hombros, e imitó el movimiento, escondiéndolos.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, y parpadeó mareada, podía reconocer ese albino cabello dónde sea que vaya.

Y por su parte, el hombre se sentía ligeramente ofendido.

¡Le dijo anciano! Tuvo el atrevimiento de llamarlo así cuando notoriamente esos dos le superan con creces, además solo tenía treinta y tres años, se encontraba aún en la flor de la juventud y su cabello carente de color le da un aspecto juvenil y fresco, no de un anciano. _¿O sí?._

Ignorando el dilema interno que ese encuentro ocasionó. Se dirigió hacía la confundida mujer. Se puso cara a cara con Sakura inclinandose, aunque su usual máscara tapaba su rostro, su ojo al aire libre era suficiente para dar a conocer que estaba sonriendo. —Yo. —dijo entonces, con una mano al aire libre, en forma de saludo, por su parte, le correspondió con un hola mudo, estupefacto. —¿Verdad que todavía me veo joven, Sakura-chan? —agregó, mortificado.

Finalmente, Sakura le respondió con una prominente sonrisa, asintiendo a su abatida preguntas; sus esperanzas de volver a casa se renovaron, el cielo le ofreció un salvavidas, y no dudará en aprovecharlo. Que bonita y gratificante casualidad.

Por su parte, Kakashi es lo suficientemente mayor como para no creer en coincidencias.

Evaluó a Sakura de pies a cabeza, en busca de algún daño que no haya notado en la lejanía, pero no, no salió lastimada, lo único que tenía era un alto estado de ebriedad, Ino no estaba equivocada cuando dijo que estaba ahogada en alcohol, tuvo suerte de estar cerca y topar con ella, aun que no fuera muy grato el soportar a una Sakura fuera de sus cabales, era mejor y más interesante que estar en compañía de una prostituta, en ese día cuando menos.

De igual manera, confiar en cualquier hombre que se le aparezca por esas calles, y andar con la guardia baja, fue un total acto de imprudencia.

¿No confía demasiado en su fuerza sobrehumana?.

¿Qué sería si no contara con ella?. Sus niños eran unos totales irresponsables.

Tiró el delgado brazo de la despreocupada doctora, al parecer, ignorante de la situación por la que acababa de pasar, sin considerar las consecuencias; al ver que tenía un rostro divertido con todo lo sucedido, ni siquiera intentó formular una lección de vida acerca de la común trata de blanca, secuestros y violaciones, ya que sería inútil en su totalidad; solamente se limitó a invitarla a seguirlo, y ella se dejó guiar, sin poner objeción alguna.

Sakura confía ciegamente en él, en estado de ebriedad cuando menos. Cosa que le causaba un conflicto eterno, ya que serían dos de tres de sus mocosos los que continuaban permitiendo que manejara la situación.

Caminando solo un par de metros a causa que las piernas de Sakura no reaccionaban como deberían, dando torpes tropezones con cada paso que daba.

La ninja médico que se encontraba inesperadamente seria, exclamó dichosa. —¿Viste Kakashi-sensei? ¡Maneje la situación como toda una adulta!

La expresión que el copy ninja demostraba era neutra, inexpresiva, e indiferente, justo como siempre, pero soltó un bufido cansado que la hizo caer en cuenta de algo.

¿Acaso está enojado con ella?.

Inesperadamente quedándose en su lugar, al estar quieto, causó que la joven chocara con su espalda, exclamó un respingo, dándose la vuelta, el hombre agachándose a la altura suficiente la tomó por las rodillas y la cargó sobre el hombro cual saco de papas, encaminándose hacía la casa de la irresponsable doctora.

En cuanto a Sakura tardó en comprender que lo que sus ebrios ojos veían, era el suelo.

Se quedó callada por un momento.

Un lado cuerdo de su subconsciente le decía que ese no era un encuentro digno con su ex maestro.

Se lo topó justo en una pelea callejera y le preocupaba que su imagen de mujer estricta y profesional se viera afectada.

E Inesperadamente comenzó a mortificarse.

—Sigues pesando muy poco, Sakura-Chan. —sospechando las quimeras internas de la mujer, usó un tono suave para no causar pánico, llevaba meses que no la veía y no esperaba que así sería su primer conversación después de saber muy poco acerca de su ex alumna. Lo último de lo que se enteró, fue acerca del innovador proyecto del que estaba a cargo, siendo motivo de pleno orgullo para la hokage.

—Y eso que rompí récord con las bebidas, Kakashi-sensei. —le respondió con una sonrisa que ella no alcanzó a ver.

Por su parte Sakura sospechaba que mentía, el último comentario respecto a su físico fue de una amargada enfermera que en un malicioso tono le dijo que su pan diario con su café ya estaba causando estragos en su abdomen, desde entonces solo come integral cuando sabe que esa señora se encuentra laborando cerca, probablemente su ex maestro lo dijo para aligerar el ambiente y no hacerla sentir culpable. Por comer harinas. Supongo.

Con su rostro pegado a la espalda del hombre, adormilada aspiró profundo, continuaba con el mismo olor de cuando eran equipo y le tocó usar su bolsa para dormir a causa de que Naruto y Sasuke destruían la suya por una de sus tantas peleas, es el olor de un hombre libre, la esencia de la gente nunca cambia.

Cerró sus párpados, tras unos pocos segundos, dejándose llevar con la confortable presencia se encontró perdiendo la consciencia con facilidad.

Tras sentir la respiración acompasada y tranquila de la joven en su hombro, negó ligeramente con la cabeza, Sakura dormía plácidamente, así que no tuvo más remedio que acunarla entre sus brazos, encontrando comodidad en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

Incluso dormida, la mujer presentía el movimiento de las pisadas de Kakashi, el ruido que emiten los grillos en la noche, y el fresco aire azotando su desnudo vientre, también el cómo se encontraba en lugares conocidos, subiendo las escaleras de su apartamento.

Pudo sentir como le tiró del brazo, haciéndole caer sobre el colchón, parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, reconociendo el lugar, era su hogar, al parecer prácticamente se había teletransportado hacia allí.

El techo comenzó a darle vueltas y el olor a flores primaverales que brindaba una vela aromática le causaba náuseas.

—No volveré a tomar nunca más. —prometió, arrastrando la frase, quejumbrosa.

—Probablemente en las próximas semanas no, Sakura-Chan. —la frase la sobresaltó, y la aterciopelada voz le causó cosquillas en su rostro a causa de la cercanía.

Cierto, no se teletransportó (ella no sabía teletransportarse), fue Hatake Kakashi quien la llevó a su departamento, casi lo olvidaba.

Bebiendo horas antes de trabajar, ella sí que tomaba al toro por los cuernos, pensó el copy ninja, asegurándose que la joven se encontraba sana y salva, volvió a evaluarla, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, la arropó con la primer manta que se topó, una turquesa cobija, le quitó su par de sandalias, que peculiarmente no era exactamente su número sino más grandes, y finalmente se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viendo a Sakura, esta le sonrió en respuesta.

Ya era hora de despedirse.

—Nos vemos mañana, Sakura-Chan. —dijo entonces, le besó la frente, ella no comprendía por qué todos lo hacían, pero sospechaba que estaba relacionado con lo extensa que era. —Y no llegues tarde. —finalizó.

Levantándose cuidadosamente, Sakura lo perdió de vista, para escuchar después un débil click, era el copy ninja abandonando su departamento.

Suspiró y remoloneo perezosa entre sus sábanas, cubriéndose con ellas hasta el último cabello, aspirando una bocanada de aire, pensó sobre lo que dijo Kakashi, ya que la última frase le causó cierto desconcierto.

"No llegues tarde"

Llegar tarde... _¿Llegar tarde a qué?._

Mañana era su día libre, así que decidió restarle importancia, y en un corto lapso de tiempo, pestañeó por última vez, y sin caer en cuenta cayó inconsciente, profundamente dormida.

 **N.A**

Aliku, eternamente agradecida por tu comentario, pero justo ello estaba pensando hace unos días, que es bastante rebuscado y tedioso, y no vuelve la lectura más amena:(

Deseo agradecer de todo corazón a los que pusieron mi story en favs, incluso cuando el inicio ha sido algo confuso, me quiero disculpar si en algunos puntos de mi escritura no me doy bien a entender, deseo manejar mejor a los personajes en un futuro.

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

III

''Retraimiento''

El pulso incesante sobre su cráneo, le taladraba su sueño y los constantes patadas y puñetazos recibidos por una Ino dormida, no ayudaban a apaciguar su mal humor.

Liberó de sus labios un pequeño gruñido, ese día sus planes se vinieron abajo en el momento que abrió los ojos, ya se aseguraría en prometer no volver a probar cualquier tipo de alcohol, y haría uso de ella cual mantra para dormir.

Masajeó con precisión sus sienes en movimientos circulares, usando su dedo índice y corazón, se encontraba terriblemente fatigada y aterradoramente incapaz, como si Choji hubiera brincado, rodado y bailado sobre ella, el sofocante sentimiento a la que fue sometida terminó por agotarla; giró su cuello buscando a la causante de sus preocupaciones, ignorando el horrible mareo que sufrió su cabeza, posó sus ojos cansados en la silueta a su lado, su amiga, con la que estaba compartiendo cama, su respiración subía y bajaba lentamente, de manera acompasada, bajo sus parpados cerrados alcanzaba a visualizar bolsas que se tornaron en un color ligeramente morado, dándole un aspecto demacrado y desgastado, aun existiendo restos de rimel corrido a consecuencia de haber llorado prácticamente toda la mañana.

Posando una mano por su rostro, restregando sin cuidado sus ojos soñolientos, bostezando cual felino dormilón, llegaron a su subconsciente los recuerdos ocurridos hace algunas horas, el como la rubia mujer llegó súbitamente a su apartamento, poco tiempo después de haber conciliado el sueño.

Tenía planeado no abrirle, y hacerse de la vista gorda, pero el constante golpeteo contra su pobre puerta de madera le hizo sospechar que terminaría destruyéndola, cuando comenzó a llamarla entre sollozos y sorbidas de nariz, su voz entre cortada le alarmó y se obligó a despegar el rostro de la almohada, aún ligeramente ebria.

Al parecer su inestable corazón se encontraba en otra recaída.

Usualmente su estado de ánimo se reparaba después de haberse acostado con algún desconocido o no tan desconocido, en una noche de copas, esa clase de desenfreno era su bálsamo para desdichas.

Recordó que esa tendencia comenzó a los meses de que Asuma, su antiguo maestro, falleciera, agraviándose con la muerte de su progenitor. Mientras que se encontrara feliz, cualquier actitud que tomara sería respetada por parte de sus amigas.

Entre sollozos, le confesó envidiar la incapacidad de Sakura de mantener relación alguna.

Por que con el don se nace.

Respecto a la ninja médico de cabello rosado, no supo sí sentirse alagada o ofendida, el que puntualizaran su ineptitud para las relaciones amorosas le inquietaba, algunas veces.

Así, entre lágrimas, abrazos y comida chatarra, el desamparo de Yamanaka se vio disminuido.

En lo concierne a la marchita flor de cerezo, no logró dormir lo suficiente, además el alcohol anteriormente consumido se hallaba causando estragos. El único consuelo que encuentra es que ese era su día libre, podrá recuperarse a sus anchas, sin la necesidad de toparse con algún compañero de labor.

Dirigió su vista hacía el techo blanco de su departamento nuevamente, notando que se encontraban unas pequeñas grietas en el sitio. Rodó los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco. Aún hacían falta algunas reparaciones más, en su pobre hogar de mujer adulta, pero aún así, rehuía de volver a la casa de sus padres.

"¡Te lo dijimos!, la vecina tenía razón al decir que si seguías azotando la puerta al salir, terminarías derrumbando la construcción"

Puntualizó su interna personalidad.

Totalmente, recordó cierta cantidad de veces que esa rechoncha señora le advertía sobre lo frágil que podía ser aquella antigua infraestructura.

Prestó mayor atención a la voz dentro de su cabeza, encontrándose ligeramente impresionada por lo que comentó a continuación, más por el hecho de que se encontraba íntimamente de acuerdo.

"Aun que no me molestaría que se desmoronara sobre ese estúpido perro pomposo".

Aquel que le ladraba cuando la veía cerca, el canino que su dueña presumía como si de un ángel de tratara, el mismo que orinaba sobre su correo y alfombra principal.

Nunca se llevó especialmente bien con aquellos animales.

Volvió a colocar sus iris dónde debían de ir, por miedo a que sus ojos quedaran eternamente en blanco, mientras no fuera portadora del byakugan no le parecía digno quedarse así.

Descubriendo también que su interna personalidad compartía su disgusto hacía los caninos de cuatro patas, claramente no es unidireccional, siendo un odio mutuo en su totalidad.

-A mí tampoco me molestaría-. Confesó sincera, sin miedo y en alto.

La rubia a su lado se removió entre sabanas, así que tapó su boca con una de sus manos, silenciándose, no quería despertarla con su costumbre de hablar sola y con su voz exterior.

Le tomó algunos minutos a la expectativa de no haber despertado a ninguna alma, al verse pasada por alto, decidió que era hora de separarse de su colchón, dejandole la frazada a Ino para ella sola.

Rodó al lado contrario de donde la florista descansaba, para después intentar mantenerse en pie, pero un desagradable sentir le hizo fracasar en ello, cayó de rodillas en un golpe seco, causando un ligero movimiento en la cama al recargarse en ella, era una lucha entre su estomago y ella. Selló sus labios nuevamente, evitando moverse demasiado, esperando un momento de tregua.

Definitivamente no se daría el lujo de vomitar en su preciosa pulcra alfombra que le había costado un ojo del rostro, y llevarlo a la lavandería no estaba entre sus opciones.

Tras unos segundo, llegó a sus oídos una conocida voz.

-¿Que demonios haces, frentona?-. El susurro ronco y bajito, con un ligero toque de advertencia le hizo pegar un salto de sorpresa, había despertado a la florista.

-Ni se te ocurra arruinar el tapiz, estúpida-. El tono demandante y despectivo que empleo la mujer le ofendió ligeramente.

¿La creía el estúpido perro de su vecina para echar sus horas de trabajo a la basura arruinando su última compra del hogar?, que poco la conocía.

Por su parte, intentó enviarle la mejor mirada altanera que pudo, que en su posicionamiento patético era imposible influir algún tipo de estima, incluso estuvo a punto de responderle con algún comentario listillo y mal intencionado pero su organismo se le adelantó, impidiéndole iniciar una discusión.

Las arcadas amenazaron, así que Ino viéndose expuesta ante el asco, evitando una desagradable escena, se levantó deprisa, entre tropiezos torpes, dirigió a Sakura hacia el baño.

.-.

-Llegaste antes de tiempo-. Murmuró distraído. Demasiado para su gusto en realidad, ya que, él deseaba ganarle y ser el primero en presentarse, incluso había salido de su hogar esa mañana con el pensamiento en mente, sintiendo el regocijo de echarle en cara su victoria de puntualidad.

Sin embargo sus ensoñaciones se vinieron abajo al ver que a su lado, se encontraba una figura recostada contra el tronco de un árbol, resguardándose de los rayos del sol, que se levantaba orgulloso y deslumbrante aquella mañana.

El canto de las aves llamó su atención, levantando la vista hacia el cielo despejado, eran aproximadamente las nueve y media. Sasuke Uchiha nunca fue considerado como un hombre impuntual, pero llegar antes de treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada no iba acorde a su indiferente actitud.

Naruto le volteó a ver extrañado, buscando una respuesta, esperó unos minutos y una tonta pero burlesca sonrisa se le pintó en el rostro. -Eeeeh, Sasuke-teme, ya sabía yo que nos extrañabas idiota-. Acercándose desde distintas posiciones comenzó a picarlo con su dedo índice. -¡Aws! pero no era necesario que me ganaras ¿Si sabías, no?, maldito teme-. Le gruñó enseñando sus colmillos.

Sasuke le volteó a ver hostil, lo ignoró y continuó lanzando pequeñas rocas hacia las arboladas y plantas silvestres, como si en ningún momento le hubiera dirigido la palabra.

Naruto al verse pasado por alto refunfuñó. Se encontraban en el tercer campo de entrenamiento, el mismo donde Kakashi les había puesto su primera prueba de supervivencia.

-Tan presumido como siempre, estúpido Sasuke-. Entre susurros mal intencionados se alejó del poseedor del sharingan, para después recargarse en el tronco al costado, colocando el tobillo de una pierna sobre la rodilla de la otra. -Ya verás como te humillo en el entrenamiento, dattebayo-. El rubio mencionó divertido.

-.-

Tras haber pasado una sesión de palmaditas y arcadas, Sakura se encontraba nuevamente acostada en su cama, con piernas y brazos desparramados, recordó medianamente horrorizada que unas horas antes se hallaba en plena felicidad y orgullo en haber ganado a su amigas en la silenciosa competencia de "Quién es más alcohólica", jactándose con nariz dirigida hacía el cielo de ser ella en su totalidad, presumida

A la distancia podía escuchar el como Ino tarareaba una canción a la vez que movía de aquí para allá sus manos en la cocina, la rubia le estaba preparando el desayuno, después de haber dejado de expulsar su mediocre cena del día anterior, la florista le abandonó quedando sola en el baño con la excusa de tener hambre, yendo presurosa a criticar la escasez de su refrigerador, en su defensa, Sakura respondió desde el inodoro no tener tiempo esa semana para ir a hacer las compras.

-Ni las semanas anteriores tampoco, Sakura-. Le reprendió, Ino emergía desde lo profundo para actuar nuevamente como la mujer soltera y autónoma que usualmente era, ello hasta que tropiece con otra recaída.

Cubrió sus ojos con sus antebrazos, el abrumador llamado de la edad le estaba pasando factura, no recordaba que a sus dieciséis ó diecisiete años si quiera tuviera el mínimo dolor después de una noche de copas, bueno, siendo sincera no es como si en plena adolescencia se sometiera a beber veinte y siete tarros en un lapso de cinco horas.

Cuando menos podría asegurarse de que en una futura competencia lograría dar pelea. En cuanto llegó el pensamiento se recriminó mentalmente, en ese momento debería estar trabajando en su proyecto, reprochó culpable.

Yamanaka suele comentar con frecuencia que envejecería con mayor velocidad que otras, a causa del constante estrés a la que es auto sometida.

A pesar que probablemente su teoría era errónea, le venía sin cuidado ese aspecto.

En lo que le concierne a Sakura, es del pensamiento que los ninjas viven a distinto tiempo que un ciudadano común, así que el envejecer antes no le mortificaba tanto, era común en ellos la urgencia de acelerar las etapas de la vida, uno nunca sabía en que momento no volvería a pisar las tierras de la aldea, la opción de morir en misión era _innegable._

Aun que se cuestionaba si fallecer en el hospital se encontraba en sus opciones, imposible no era, tampoco es un hecho que le molestara pero si le daban a escoger preferiría morir en misión, a pesar que llevaba meses sin salir en una.

Por ello mismo era muy frecuente ver a ninjas comprometidos desde los quince años, apresurados por comerse al mundo.

-Ven a colocar la mesa, frentona-. El grito de Ino la volvió a la realidad, hizo un mohín disimulando su disgusto y hacía dónde se iba la línea de sus pensamientos.

Agh. Como le gustaría estar en el hospital adelantando su trabajo, le da menos tiempo para pensar posiciones existencialistas.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se mantuvo en pie, estirando sus brazos, para después dirigirse a la cocina junto a su eterna rival, encontrándola de espaldas, le señaló con la cabeza unos cubiertos de vidrio, haciendo un ademán de que los acomodara, tomó entre manos dos vasos y se acercó a una mesa cuadrada.

-Hoy vi algo...-. Ino musitó distraída, rompiendo el silencio entre las dos, llamó la atención de la mujer cruda. -Extraño-. Terminó contrariada.

-¿Hmm?...- Sakura que colocaba una jarra con jugo de naranja en la superficie del comedor asintió sin detener sus movimientos.

Se tomó un momento para continuar. -En la casa del tipo, había una... eh-.

Haruno levantó una ceja en su dirección. -Ajá-. La animó a continuar al ver que ésta se quedó callada.

-Una flor-. Cedió ante su interceptor, cerró los labios a la vez que profundizaba su ceño, buscando las palabras correctas. -Una flor diferente-. Aclaró, finalizando en conflicto.

Sakura se desconcentró con la escueta explicación, ya que, a diferencia de Ino, se encontraba muy lejos de comprender el lenguaje de las flores, o cualquier otro término respecto a la flora en general, más allá de plantas medicinales no sabía mucho y tampoco le interesaba saber como una profesional.

Tras haber colocado los cubiertos correctamente, se sentó en una silla de madera a la espera de recibir su desayuno, puso los codos en ella y recargó su barbilla en sus nudillos.

En silencio, confundida reflexionó las palabras que empleó Ino, "Algo extraño" y "Una flor diferente", que la rubia pechugona se tomara el tiempo en buscar una palabra para describir el "suceso extraño" y éste sea una simple flor, le parecía absurdo hasta cierto punto.

Así que se aventuró agregando una incógnita.

-¿Y entonces?-. Inquirió curiosa.

La mujer con la capacidad de cambiar cuerpo y mente volvió a considerar sus palabras. -Oh, nada, nunca la había visto-.

Le restó importancia, moviendo la mano ligeramente y se carcajeó levemente.

-Oh-. Su indagación no iba a ir mas allá, lo que le parecía insólito era que su chismosa amiga se volviera inesperadamente tan meticulosa para una simple anécdota.

-.-

Impaciente rezongó a los cuatro vientos que preferiría estar comiendo ramen, ya sentía el como su estomago gruñía exigiendo alimento, Sasuke había sido el vencedor en puntualidad, y en ese punto ya había perdido sentido el haberse despertado temprano, no logró ser el primero y ganarle a la ninja médico no se encontraba entre sus intereses.

-Me pregunto por qué Sakura-chan aún no llega-. Interrogó desganado.

Un par de penetrantes ojos le miraban a través de un oscuro cabello, Naruto formuló en palabras un aspecto que ya había cuestionado mentalmente, la impuntualidad no era parte de las carencias de aquella mujer.

-Probablemente no viene-. Le respondió con simpleza, ya sabía de antemano que aún existían espinas en los corazones de aquellos a los que hirió y no sería tan fácil reforzar amistades perdidas a base de violencia.

Por su parte, Naruto en ningún momento había considerado esa opción, era una realidad que esa reunión no era parte de la misión, pero tenía la esperanza que se presentara.

Por sentido de la responsabilidad cuando menos, o por respeto infundido a base de temor por parte del copy ninja, cuando de normas de trataba, la mujer de cabello rosa se aseguraba de respetarlas y seguirlas al pie de la letra.

-.-

Ino recordó olfatearla, a primeras el olor putrefacto no se hacía presente, pero al encontrarse cara a cara, no pudo evitar sentir asco y apartó el rostro, no tocarla le pareció lo mas inteligente que hizo esa noche. ¿Por qué colocaba una flor así en pleno comedor? al momento de entrar a la habitación del hombre se encontró con una planta con aspecto parecido, demasiado exótico. Al momento de abandonar la morada no pudo evitar darle un último vistazo.

En lo que respecta a la otra, Sakura consideró el hecho de que su amiga se encontraba bajo el efecto del alcohol al momento de haberse topado a la dichosa planta. Pero Ino Yamanaka, de tonta no tenía ni un pelo, sí decía que era singular tenía sus razones.

De todas maneras lo relacionaba más con conflictos de floristas que de algo dañino, una flor que huele feo no es muy preocupante, no para una mujer que nunca olfatea flores, ella como médico de un hospital no cuando menos.

Delante de sus narices recibió un humeante plato con pasta que lucía deliciosa, se le hizo agua la boca, últimamente lo único casero digno que consumió fue un té de limón junto a una sopa caliente que su madre había preparado y de eso, dos semanas, quizás tres.

Tomó un tenedor entre sus dedos, enredando fideos en el, a punto de dar un mordisco, su compañera comentó.

-Igual, era tan horrible como tú-. Recalcó apuntándole a la vez que le daba un trago desde la jarra al jugo de naranja, para después sentarse en la silla sobrante.

Sakura alejó el tenedor de sus labios para contraatacar con otra ofensa pero el ruido de la puerta golpeando le interrumpió sus palabras desdeñosas. Se voltearon a ver meditabundas ¿Quién quisiera visitarla?.

-.-

El hiperactivo hombre rubio se encontraba posicionado con espalda al suelo y extremidades alzadas al cielo, moviendolas continuamente en círculos, rodando de aquí para allá, enfadado. A su vez, soltando gimoteos como si de un animal en agonía se tratase.

Llevaban una hora esperando y cada intento de plática era cortado por Sasuke, brindando respuestas lacónicas, algunas veces incluso, ni se dignaba a voltearse a ver, nunca ha sido de muchas palabras de igual manera, esperar una conversación fluida era una cuestión demasiado esperanzadora.

Ni si quiera Kakashi se había presentando, aún cuando fue él quien decidió la hora acordada, no es de sorprenderse que llegara tarde, pero en Sakura sí, un aspecto que no terminaba de inquietarle.

-De seguro el cochino de Kakashi-sensei está leyendo pornografía-. Murmuró hastiado, desplazó su vista al centro del campo, a la altura de donde se encontraban tres postes de madera, una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su rostro.

Sasuke presente de cada rabieta de su compañero bufó al ver que éste se levantó y comenzó a recoger hojas y ramas de árboles, sin estar seguro con que clase de extravagancia saldría ahora.

-.-

Sus ojos se expandieron exorbitantes, enfrente de ella, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba de pie aquel paliducho hombre con rostro imperturbable, nunca la visitaba y que el enigmático hombre llegara a su hogar un domingo en la mañana le extrañaba de sobre manera.

¿Acaso es la nueva víctima de Ino-cerda?

-¿Eh?-. Fue lo único capaz de formular, descendió lentamente sus pestañas dirigiéndose a las manos de éste, traía consigo un objeto peculiar.

-Dije que te miras mas fea de lo normal-. Repitió nuevamente impasible, el comentario estuvo acompañado junto a los bordes de sus labios extendiéndose, brindando una sonrisa, el atributo de la sinceridad que portaba no terminaba de caerle en gracia.

Pero para esta posición, ya había perdido el rumbo de sus pensamientos, ni si quiera la declaración le hizo doblegar su compostura, se encontraba consternada en su totalidad.

Tras su espalda, Ino encantada por la visita, aplastó sus rubios cabellos con sus manos, acomodó su escote y se aventuró con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Oh!, que sorpresa Sai-kun-. Empujó con su hombre a Sakura, desvergonzada, moviendola a un lado, le abrió paso al dibujante, haciendo un ademán con su mano, invitándolo a entrar. -¿Ya desayunaste?, aún queda un poco de pasta, adelante, acompáñanos-.

Sai alzó apresurado las manos frente a él, moviendolas en una negativa, agradecido explicó. -Solo vine a entregar el encargo de Tsunade-sama-. Tras decir esto, pasó el papel que portaba hacía las pálidas manos de Haruno, ayudandole a enrollar sus dedos alrededor del pergamino, ésta última se encontraba en un trance, mirando a la nada y sorpresivamente se encontraba helada al tacto.

La kunoichi elevó su mano a la altura de su rostro, ahora con un objeto que sentía extrañamente ajeno, lo analizó.

Hace meses que no cargaba con uno de éstos, no podía evitar sentir que el tacto le picaba.

Ino expectante levantó una ceja curiosa, frunció el entrecejo y cuestionó. -¿Te irás de misión?-. Formuló la pregunta ligeramente furibunda, navegando sus ojos desde su amiga hacía el dibujante, fisgona.

De un tiempo hacía atrás, Sakura se dedicaba de lleno al hospital, causando estupefacción aquella repentina misión, quizás despegarse de los enfermos y el papeleo sería algo gratificante para la flor de cerezo que portaba un gesto indescriptible en ese momento, usualmente aquella mujer trabajaba como posesa y salir de la rutina le parecía necesario.

Tras haber entregado aquel papel que contenía la misión, el hombre de cabello negro agregó. -Oh sí, dijo Kakashi-sensei que los vería a las diez en el campo tres de entrenamiento-. Terminando finalmente con el pedido de Tsunade-sama y el favor del copy ninja, ya no veía necesario seguir presente, así que decidió despedirse de las dos mujeres, abandonando el apartamento de Sakura.

Ino cerró la puerta con un puntapié, se recargó contra esta misma, encarando a la mujer de rosados cabellos, buscando al contestación a sus incógnitas, pero la incertidumbre por la que la otra atravesaba le aseguró que no recibiría ninguna clase de explicación por su parte.

A las diez de la mañana repitió internamente, Sakura parpadeó, una, dos, tres veces. ¿Iría a una misión?

Para este punto, el encuentro con su antiguo maestro le azotó de golpe, atrayendola a la realidad.

Enseguida lo comprendió.

 _Nos vemos mañana, Sakura-chan._

 _No llegues tarde._

En su ebriedad se dijo así misma que no llegaría tarde a ningún lado ya que era su día libre, pero Kakashi no hablaba sobre su empleo, oh, por supuesto que no. Colérico su rostro se tornó rojo, apretando los puños, sus cejas se fruncieron profundamente.

¡El maldito de Kakashi-sensei lo sabía!

Y además, ni si quiera se dignó en explicarle, o cuando menos preguntarle algo al respecto, así se daría el trabajo de crear nexos para encontrar la razón.

¿Esperar una aclaración de alguien tan evasivo como Kakashi es algo soñador? probablemente. Pero aún así no le quitaba la culpa.

Ino testigo del cambio de color de la ninja médico, tronó los dedos delante de ella, citando su atención. -¿Ya viste la hora, frentona?-. Interrogó cruzándose de brazos.

Desplazó su vista dirigida hacia el reloj despertador tradicional que se encontraba encima de un mueble de madera.

Su furioso estado de ánimo se esfumó. Mierda. Once con cinco.

Maldijo a Sai internamente, cuando menos pudo haberle avisado con anticipación y no con una hora de atraso.

Resopló agobiada, comenzó a trasladarse por su recibidor, colocando el pergamino sobre la mesa a su paso, lanzó una fugaz ojeada a la enfriada pasta añorandola, suspiró, y salió disparada hacía la regadera, desnudándose en el camino dejando caer su ropa.

No se permitiría llegar más tarde aún.

-.-

Encubierto tras unos arbustos, el dueño del Sharingan le vio mosqueado a la distancia; Naruto se encontraba de rodillas y manos en el suelo, agachado a la altura de la maleza, haciendo guardia en el corazón del campo de entrenamiento, podía alcanzarse a reparar en la inflexible superficie un mediocre intento de círculo hecho con hojas secas, y ramas de árboles arrancadas, territorio el cual se garantizaba velar contra viento y marea.

Un sujeto del nivel como Kakashi no caería en una travesura tan estúpida como esa, ¿cierto?. Ello sería certificar otra categoría de raciocinio, una muy inferior a la media.

Consiguió escudriñar como Naruto movía su parte trasera de un lado hacía otro, como si de un perro se tratase, la seguridad que irradiaba por poco le nublaba la vista, como un rayo de sol.

La firmeza de su sonrisa flaqueó su convicción, ¿Y si sí cae en una travesura ridícula como aquella?.

Se cuestionó, _oh no_ , sintió un deja vú.

 _¿No había pasado por algo así anteriormente?._

Recordó el como aquel borrador de pizarrón golpeó contra el enmarañado cabello gris éste último ni si quiera se molestó en evadirlo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sí, Kakashi cayó en aquella vieja broma del borrador y la puerta corrediza.

Justo por debajo de aquella basura, Naruto se tomó su tiempo asegurándose de escavar a profundidad lo suficiente como para que un cuerpo como el del copy ninja se adentrara y le sacara con creces. Una travesura propia de un niño de veinte años. Tras analizar las posibles escenas futuras, decidió no interferir, nunca había sido un excelente anfitrión en asuntos confraternos como aquella chiquillada, guardando silencio expectante.

-.-

Al instante de abrirle a la llave, el agua helada le caló los huesos, en un castigo a la que se auto sometió en un intento de despejar su mente enredada.

Solo esperaba no resfriarse, ser un doctor y encontrarse enfermo era un acto que no le agradaba, no deseaba contagiar a otros, para ser un ninja médico ella consideraba el tener buenas defensas esencial.

Frotó sus rosados cabellos con persistencia, produciendo burbujas en su cráneo, ignorando el sentimiento que se comenzó a descarriar en la boca del estomago y con dedos torpes volvió a colocar su shampoo donde debía.

Percibía los nervios a flor de piel, la terrible incertidumbre que estaba pasando era a causa de no saber cómo sobre llevar la situación, no se había preparado mentalmente para encontrarse con su antiguo equipo, volviéndolo demasiado incómodo, y esta clase de pesares le ponía de mal humor.

¿Por qué Lady Tsunade le dejaba a la deriva de cualquier situación que no iba a saber mantener en control? ¿Era algún tipo de extravagante lección personal?

Era consciente que Naruto y Sasuke eran unos poderosos ninjas, este hecho la volvía un poco ansiosa más que desanimarle, el cometer algún error le carcomía, y ambicionaba con serles de ayuda.

Si le cuestionaban, hubiera anhelado enfrentar a sus antiguos compañeros después de haber inaugurado la Clínica Mental, así cuando menos tendría un aspecto del cual sentirse orgullosa y poder hablarlo abiertamente.

La Clínica Mental, no comprendía el por qué mandarla a una misión cuando la Godaime era la que con mayor gusto deseaba inaugurar su proyecto, y estar en estado constante fuera de aldea solo lo atrasaría.

Bien que su límite eran cinco años, pero aún así le parecía un poco desconsiderado.

La regadera continúo goteando incluso después de cerrarle a la llave, marchándose del baño como alma que lleva el diablo, sin necesidad alguna de tomar una toalla, sospechaba que con la ira o vergüenza por la que iba a pasar en unas horas más, podría evaporarla fácilmente.

Se colocó su respectiva vestimenta, dando un vistazo rápido al espejo, su cabello se encontraba más abajo de los hombros, ofreciéndole un aspecto infantil desde su perspectiva, arrepintiéndose de no habérselo cortado cuando tuvo tiempo.

-¿No desayunarás?-. Ino cuestionó, estaba sentada en su comedor con codos descansando sobre la superficie de ésta, con una taza de café en mano derecha y delante de ella un plato de galletas, Sakura estrechó los ojos condescendiente, ignorando que el bocadillo que engullía en realidad era suyo, no contaba con el tiempo para poder altercar por su aperitivo saqueado así que se lanzó por el pergamino que le brindaba la rubia mujer, lo leería a detalle en camino.

Abriendo la puerta que daba al pasillo, se puso de puntillas para colocar un juego de llaves abajo de la alfombra principal, le arrojó otro a Ino, informándole que cerrara si salía.

Azotó la puerta nuevamente, evitando voltear a ver dónde antes se encontraba en una maceta, ignoró que aún había rastros de la tierra orgánica de aquella planta.

En el corredor solo se alcanzaba a oír el eco que causaban sus sandalias contra el suelo, aumentó su velocidad hacía las escaleras, calentando.

Arribando del lobby, esquivó una posible platica con la casera, acercándose a un callejón dónde los inquilinos solían ir a dejar su basura al compartimiento del edificio, desde allí comenzó a saltar al techo desde los hostales vecinos, tomaría una desviación, el evitar toparse con gente le ayudaría a llegar menos tarde.

-.-

-¡Yo!-. Llegó a sus oídos el usual tono despreocupado, congelandole la sangre y la cercanía le crispó sus rubios bellos del cuello, espantado volteó para ver tras su hombro, solidificando sus sospechas, se le bajó la presión al ver de quien se trataba.

Hatake Kakashi se encontraba en cuclillas por detrás de él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, bajó un poco más la vista y puso sus ojos en blanco al ver su posición de manos, era el sello del tigre, en ese punto le era imposible evitar lo que sucedería, menos con su postura.

-No dejes atrás a tu enemigo todo el tiempo-.

 _Oh no._

Todo había sucedido en fracción de segundo. Sintió un objeto punzante acercarse a su trasero.

-¡Jutsu del dedo secreto de la aldea de la hoja, mil años de muerte!-.

-.-

Desenrolló el pergamino a la vez que saltaba de tejado en tejado, el aire le azotaba en el rostro, volviendo su lectura menos amena aún.

Era una misión relativamente sencilla, un mercante pedía ayuda para recuperar una mercancía importante robada, algo que no le tomaría más allá de dos días, sin embargo era un pueblo que se encontraba a 8 horas de viaje, por ello, les tomaría mínimo dos días.

Dos días dejando de lado su trabajo, cuarenta y ocho horas intercambiando palabras con su ex equipo, se cuestionaba si no sería incomodo.

Con anterioridad había escuchado rumores acerca de que Naruto les buscaba insistentemente, pero en lo que a ella le concernia, en ningún momento tuvo la dicha de toparselo.

La necedad de su viejo amigo era tal que sus deseos por volver a reunir al equipo fueron escuchados, y Lady Tsunade le cumplió su capricho.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba un poco no estar al nivel y encontrarse oxidada.

Saltó nuevamente, esta vez pisando en tierra firme, guardó el papel en uno de sus bolsillos, después sacó un par de guantes negros, las construcciones ahora solo eran un recuerdo y los alrededores se limitaban a árboles y arbustos.

Estaba cada vez mas cerca con cada paso que daba, era mejor apresurarse, no desearía que Kakashi-sensei llegara antes, eso la dejaría como la mayor de las impuntuales, y su responsable personalidad no le perdonaría quitarle al copy ninja su primer puesto.

-.-

Colocó dos palmas sobre tu trasero, había sido atravesado, esa táctica acababa con él en más de un sentido.

-¿Cómo es posible que no haya dejado de ser un mañoso Kakashi-sensei?-. Rezongó Naruto, moviéndose en diagonal, se aseguró que su culo se mantuviera lejos del copy ninja.

Sasuke se mantuvo a la deriva suspirando cansinamente, viéndolo actuar tan infantil por poco hacía olvidarse que aquel hombre que usaba una técnica tan vergonzosa fue en su tiempo un peligroso ANBU, experto en su profesión.

Aun que ello no quitaba que eran unos estúpidos.

A base de experiencias, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por su despreocupada fachada, al momento de guerra, ya no le gustaría tenerlos de enemigos.

-¡Oh!, ¿que tenemos aquí?-. Acercándose levantó una mano en su dirección sonriendo-. ¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke?, perdón por haber llegado tarde pero me encontré con un gato en medio de la calle y tuve que evitarlo-. Explicó al mismo tiempo que hacía un ademan de dientes con sus manos, después sacó su usual libro de su bolsillo trasero.

Navegó sus ojos por los alrededores, buscando, como si algo faltara.

-¿Y Sakura-chan?-. O alguien, en especifico.

Naruto levantó las manos, inocente, cuando Kakashi dirigió la vista hacia él, como si tuviera algo que ver con su ausencia, el rubio pareció meditarlo durante un momento para después sonreír, malicioso, apresurándose se volvió a colocar detrás de unos arbustos, esta vez, escondiendo su presencia.

Aún existía otra víctima, por lo tanto el tiempo que se tomó recogiendo hojas, no ha sido una perdida en lo absoluto.

Sasuke se preguntó si no recordaba que Sakura contaba con una fuerza monstruosa.

Una la cual no dudaría en usar si le hacían una broma así.

-.-

Continuó corriendo apresurada, sin necesidad de parar en ningún momento, conocía aquellos caminos como la palma de su mano, finalmente se encontraba en el tercer campo de entrenamiento. Lo único que faltaba era encontrar a sus compañeros

Disminuyó un poco su velocidad, dando solamente un trote ligero, sentía dos presencias que conocía muy bien, aumentó el paso un poco más nuevamente.

Y los vio allí, a lo lejos, para su desgracia, se trataba de Kakashi-sensei, leyendo pornografía, y a su lado Sasuke-kun.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, probablemente de ira, su flojo e impuntual es maestro le había ganado, grandioso.

¿Eso en que clase de ninja la dejaba a ella?.

Acerca de Sasuke, tan solo lo había visto máximo tres veces en los últimos años y se sintió ligeramente preocupada, ¿no le molestará la presencia?.

Además, ¿dónde está Naruto?, no se le miraba por ningún lado, y sabía de antemano que ha sido únicamente con él quien Sasuke se relacionaba abiertamente, cuestionaba si era en el uso total de la palabra, pero recuerda haber escuchado a Konohamaru el haber sido rechazado para entrenar en su compañía, en todo caso, no lo trata como un desconocido, incluso se ejercitan juntos.

La ausencia del rubio hombre, causó un suspiro aliviado en ella, cuando menos no fue la última en presentarse. Pero aún así que Kakashi haya llegado antes hablaba muy mal de una kunoichi de su calibre.

Aceleró un poco más el paso, acercándose a los dos hombres sonrió apenada, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, ni si quiera se tomó el tiempo en respirar, abrió sus labios y con tono formal se disculpó. -Lo siento por la tarda-.

Sin embargo, no logró terminar la oración cuando sus pies se vinieron abajo, oscilando la superficie, el suelo por dónde caminó, no era más que una mediocre fachada, sin detenerse a brincar, se dejó caer consternada.

El polvo se hizo presente, cayó junto hojas secas y ramas con tallos aún vivos, volteó confundida a los lados, era un agujero profundo, le calculaba tres metros y medio de profundidad. ¿Que hacía ese hoyo allí?.

A sus oídos llegó una estruendosa carcajada, una que conocía a la perfección.

-¡Caíste Sakura-chan!-. Salió de su escondite, agarrando su estomago y lágrimas floreciendo desde sus ojos. -Y Sasuke-teme decía que era una broma estúpida-.

Y sí que lo era, no prestó atención por donde andaba, y como consecuencia, cayó en una estúpida broma para niños, los colores se le subieron al rostro, enojada, apretando sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, concentró chakra en uno de sus puños, y lo estampó contra las paredes de aquella fosa, causando un estruendoso ruido, un golpe lo suficientemente débil como para no destruir el terreno.

Demoler el área significaría un reprendimiento de la Hokage y preferiría evitarse problemas.

Una silueta le tapó la luz que se colaba desde el agujero donde había caído, levantó la vista, era Naruto que le extendía una mano, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Eso no iba a detenerla, y volvió a golpear la pared, esta vez utilizando un poco más de fuerza, causando que la estabilidad del rubio se viera perjudicada, moviéndose ligeramente a causa del impacto, cuando menos podría caer allí con ella y eso la dejaría minimamente satisfecha.

Incluso con el balance sometido, éste no bajó la mano, que ahora temblaba ligeramente.

Si será imbécil.

Pegó un salto para tomar la mano que le brindaba, mientras este tiró de ella, sacándola fuera.

Se tomó su tiempo para desempolvar el short que portaba, hizo una ligera respiración pasmada para calmar su ira por haber caído en una broma tan ridícula, y a su vez, recoger su dignidad, y imitó los pasos de su rubio compañero. Acercándose nuevamente hacía los otros dos hombres, carraspeó ignorando sus mejillas calientes. -Perdón por la demora, pasé por un inconveniente-. Manifestó con sarcasmo.

Y con su presencia, finalmente estaban los cuatro juntos, justo como Naruto deseaba.

Kakashi se levantó de hombros, decidiendo que ignorar aquello era lo más prudente, a menos que deseara ver el territorio destruido a causa de los puños de la más pequeña de sus alumnos.

-Bien, ya estamos todos presentes-. Se tomó su tiempo en cerrar un libro de pasta desgastada. -Procedamos-.

Sakura se concentró en buscar alguna reacción dirigida hacía ella por parte del copy ninja, una que aludiera sobre su impuntualidad, e irresponsabilidad de la noche anterior, las sanciones por parte de su ex maestro le mortificaba por lo exóticas que podrían llegar a ser.

-Esta vez, nuevamente seremos compañeros, como unos iguales-. Explicó animado. Sakura recordó haber escuchado esto con anterioridad, un deja vú.

Al ver que éste continuó hablando como si nada, relajó un poco sus facciones tensas, cuando menos ya estaba segura que Kakashi no usaría su borrachera de hace unas horas para atormentarla, en todo caso, no como plato principal.

El copy ninja esperó unos segundos analizando la reacción de cada uno acerca del como tomaban ser compañeros de nuevo.

Sasuke se vio indiferente, al rubio pareció agradarle la idea y por su parte Sakura se miraba ida, como si no estuviera presente en aquel lugar.

-Pero-. Mencionó, esta vez los tres voltearon a verle. -Comenzaremos con los entrenamientos, son ordenes de la Godaime-. Se apresuró en explicar por si alguno tenía una protesta al respecto, con el nivel actual de los integrantes podría existir disgusto, más con notables orgullosos personajes.

Sin perder el tiempo, sacó dos cascabeles de su bolsillo, llamando la atención de los presentes con curiosidad.

Sakura bufó hastiada, ¿ese hombre era un suicida?, ponerles ese tipo de entrenamiento solo es sinónimo de suicidio, tres contra uno no es una propuesta muy inteligente de su parte, más considerando las bestias que tenía como compañeros.

Con sonrisa despreocupada en rostro, el copy ninja comentó -Quien no consiga uno, hará 500 lagartijas-. Explicó haciendo un ademán. -Y además, pagará el hospedaje de mañana- Agregó.

Los otros dos hombres presentes se voltearon a ver instantáneamente, retándose, en lo que a la flor de cerezo le concierne, costearle la habitación a esos hombres no le venía sabiendo bien, más cuando usualmente se deben de pagar costos extras por destrozos, a estas alturas no se puede dar el lujo de que su quincena se vaya en otras cosas que no sea mobiliario de su hogar.

-Tienen hasta las doce de la noche-.

Apartando su hitae tae del rostro, dejando a la vista de todos su sharingan, dio a relucir que no venía con las de perder, al contrario, su mirada se encontraba llena de desafío y ansias de humillarlos.

Después de todo a sus ojos seguían siendo unos mocosos.

Y para este punto, Naruto ya se había acercado velozmente, con claras intenciones.

Apresurado como siempre.

La presencia de Kakashi desapareció entre humo.

-Aún no he dado la indicación de que habíamos comenzado, Naruto-. El albino hombre moviendo su cabeza en una negativa y con brazos cruzados ahora se encontraba en la copa de un árbol, dando un pequeño trote, se lanzó por los aires, para caer en tierra firme, colocándose en el medio de los tres, sonriendo murmuró.

-Adelante-.

-.-

Intentó calmar su respiración, con una mano en pecho, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho con velocidad, sobre sus cabezas, la única luz que tenían, era la que les brindaba la luna que se alzaba en el cielo.

Bajó su mirada hacia su otra mano, empuñada con fuerza, soltando un poco los dedos, aplicando menos presión, llegó a sus oídos un tintineo, sonrió orgullosa, finalmente tenía una campanilla.

Recorrió su mirada por su alrededor, la superficie se encontraba agrietada, y algunos árboles se vieron afectados, siendo arrasados en su mayoría por Naruto y Sasuke, cosa que definitivamente no le agradará a la Godaime.

El agua del riachuelo, ahora calmada, unas horas antes estuvo a punto de formar un ciclón.

Pasó su antebrazo por su frente sudada, cuando menos se aseguró que su cartera no se viera afectada.

-¡Felicidades!-. Kakashi lanzó unas hojas al cielo, como si estuviera celebrando -Todos aprobaron-.

La kunoichi dió unos aplausos pequeños, feliz.

Al contrario, Naruto se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, consternado y con las manos vacías, ese entrenamiento fue meramente para humillar al "Mas guapo de Konoha", en este caso, refiriéndose a él.

Será mejor que inicie con las 500 lagartijas.

-7, 8, 9...-.

Miró al rubio hombre, cual estaba barriga al suelo, y las mangas de su vestuario se contraía con cada flexión, Sasuke impasible tomó una bocanada de aire, que incluso llegó a sus oídos.

Claramente no fue fácil para ninguno.

Además, ese par había dejado en el pasado sus facciones infantiles, incluso ahora le arrebasaban con creces en altura, recordando que en su niñez eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño y proporciones.

Suspiró nostálgica, siempre un paso adelante, incluso en estatura.

Tras unos minuto de embelesamiento personal, la única mujer presente se dejó derrumbar en el suelo, exhausta, sus sienes pulsaban en amenaza de hacerla perder la cordura, aquello le robó más tiempo del creía, no estaba en sus planes ponerse a quitar un cascabel a uno de los hombres más evasivos de la aldea.

-22, 23, 24...-.

Levantó sus brazos al cielo, estirándose, si tenía planeado despertarse mañana a tiempo, era mejor que se vaya para descansar, y comer, de paso. Se paró sobre sus piernas, desempolvando sus pantalones cortos.

Kakashi al ver que tenía toda intención de irse, habló. -Oh, ¿ya te vas Sakura-chan?-.

-Sí, estoy cansada-. Se encogió de hombros, al momento de tomar silencio, su estómago gruñó, llegando a los oídos de todos los presentes, Naruto, en el camino de hacer las quinientas lagartijas, se detuvo y soltó una carcajada, sonriendo en su dirección, sus mejillas se dispararon en color.

-Si te morías de hambre lo hubieras dicho antes Sakura-chan, pudimos haber ido a comer ramen a Ichiraku-.

No se _moría_ de hambre, simplemente no había probado bocado desde ayer en la noche y andaba con ganas de comerse hasta una vaca ella sola, para después desfallecer en su cómoda cama.

-Si, bueno, solo, no alcancé a desayunar-. Murmuró en bajito, mal humorada.

El alegre hombre volvió a carcajearse, la sonrisa que le brindó no era distinta a la del niño revoltoso que causaba daños en la aldea, cuando menos ese chico podía ser un bálsamo para añoraciones.

-¿Conseguiste una campanilla sin haber desayunado?-. Kakashi interrumpió indiscreto, con su usual libro en su mano derecha, y su sharingan cubierto nuevamente. Llamando la atención de los jóvenes, agregó -Bueno, ve el lado bueno Sakura-chan, volviste a romper record-. Comentó con una sonrisa condescendiente.

La flor de cerezo se mantuvo callada, viéndolo como si de un bicho se tratase, ah, ¿entonces si se iba a divertir a sus costas?.

Tras eso, se apresuró a despedirse espectadores, rechazando la invitación de Naruto de ir a comer ramen, a esas horas de la noche dudaba que Ichiraku aún estuviera abierto.

Antes de emprender camino, el copy ninja se colocó delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso, la mujer, demasiado cansada como para que las alarmas que su subconsciente le lanzaba como shurikens causaran mínimo impacto en sus acciones, suspiró y levantó la vista, expectante.

-No llegaste a la hora acordada, Sakura-chan-.

Abrió la boca para poder responder algo cuerdo, una excusa cuando menos, excusa que probablemente sería inútil, ya que el hombre sabía de antemano que no estuvo trabajando toda la noche, nada se le vino a la mente y volvió a sellar sus labios.

-Una hora con veinticinco minutos, siendo exactos-. Recalcó a la vez que tomaba su barbilla pensativo -Bueno, si sabes que la impuntualidad tiene sus respectivas sanciones, ¿no?-.

Demonios. Su estómago volvió a rugir, su mediocre cena la había vomitado en la mañana, y el hambre voraz que cargaba le carcomía las entrañas, y para su desgracia, esta vez no fue por estar a dieta.

Su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho, ya se le hacía sospechoso que el copy ninja no haya comentado nada acerca de su atraso, agregándole la noche anterior dónde se vio obligado a llevarla a su casa.

Cosa que cumplió y no la dejó a su suerte en colonias que desconocía en su 95 por ciento.

En momentos así, no quedaba de otra más que, suplicar.

Juntó sus manos, apenada -Tomaré toda penalización, castigo incluso, que sea requerido, pero por favor, Kakashi-sensei, que sea a partir de mañana-. Imploró ligeramente desesperada.

Simplemente deseaba llegar a casa y caer en coma.

Kakashi pareció meditarlo hipócritamente, como si los actos de la joven mujer fueran realmente catastróficos, de todas maneras, no llegó más allá de diez minutos después que el, además, no era muy difícil ceder a la oportunidad de aprovecharse de sus irresponsables alumnos otro día, descansado y alimentando.

-Me parece un trato razonable-. Murmuró -Bien, Sakura-chan, con ésta me debes dos-. Sonrió a la vez que juntaba sus manos en un aplauso.

Antes de volver a tomar camino, lejos de aquel sádico hombre, el albino cuestionó si no iba a volver a perderse, para continuar con un "No te metas en problemas" como despedida.

-No lo haré, Kakashi-sensei-. Aseguró con bochorno.

Con su partida, Sasuke solamente asintió con la cabeza en reacción.

-.-

Intentando ocasionar el mínimo silencio, buscó debajo de su alfombra.

Con llaves en mano, las colocó en el cerrojo, giró y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la sorpresa de lo impecable que se encontraba su hogar, suelo reluciente,caminó a las otras habitaciones, la ropa que había abandonado anteriormente en el suelo, ahora se encontraba tendida, limpia, y en su habitación, la cama tendida.

Un florero ajeno a ella llamó su atención, alguien colocó unas lindas flores en su mesita de noche.

Regresó a la cocina, platos del desayuno estaban lavados, acercándose al refrigerador, en búsqueda de algo que poder ingerir, encontró una nota.

 **Esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti, gracias.**

 **PD: Tu cena está adentro.**

 **Xoxo Ino**

Abrió la puerta, topándose con su nevera repleta de comida, su amiga se tomó la molesta en hacer el mandado.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Naruto_** no me pertenece.

Capitulo IV

''Lo que uno considera como indecente''

Golpeó el suelo insistentemente, el ruido causado por sus sandalias lograba ser percibido a algunos metros a la lejanía, alcanzando a los animales cercanos, los cuales huyeron despavoridos ante el continúo movimiento de la superficie, como si se tratase de un diminuto terremoto a sus escalas. Su zapateo desesperado estaba siendo inútilmente escondido.

Alzó su mano hacía su húmedo cabello, enredándose alrededor de su dedo índice ligeramente con impaciencia en el camino. En ese tiempo perdido y además, desperdiciado; fácilmente pudo haber logrado revisar a todos los pacientes de su piso.

¡El tiempo es oro para ella!

Incluso tras haber dejado todos los reportes elaborados en su oficina accesible a cualquiera que deseara revisarlos. No podía evitar sentirse fuera de su área de confort.

Negó con su cabeza; aún en sus veintes, no cabía en su subconsciente la idea de lo irresponsables así como poco respetuosos que solían llegar a ser sus actuales compañeros de equipo. Tenía por lo menos la creencia que al ser prácticamente la primer misión después de bastante años, tendrían la digna disposición de presentarse a tiempo. Mínimo.

Cambió los papeles que portaba de una mano a otra.

Bien, llegó quince minutos con anticipación a la hora según citada, pudo haber sido error personal el haber sacado conclusiones ridículas como el recibir un diminuto trato profesional por parte de sus irreflexivos compañeros, navegó sus verdes iris por el lugar; solamente estaban presentes Sasuke y ella, el primero presentándose cuando menos puntual, con diez minutos desde su propia llegada.

Agregando que para una mujer con tendencia a platicar considerablemente como lo suele ser la joven, todo intento de conversación de veía saboteado por el Uchiha, lo cual le parecía un tanto irritante, pero no inesperado.

Ojeó los documentos que portaba consigo, eran unos cuantos papeles acerca de sus investigaciones. En negación de abandonar su enfermiza necesidad de trabajar, decidió llevarlo como compañero de viaje.

Si Tsunade-sama; o más bien, Naruto, continuaba con su necedad de efectuar misiones en conjunto fuera de la aldea, entonces no tendría de otra más que adelantar su trabajo en tiempos libres que éstos le brindaran.

Suspiró abatida. Aún con haberse planteado el hecho de que existía la posibilidad de estudiar más infantes durante sus misiones de todas maneras no le agradaba bastante la idea de hacerlo en compañía de su anterior equipo, de algún modo u otro, llegarían recuerdos salados al respecto.

Ella por sí sola creció unida a niños traumados. Del tema, casi podría ser una experta.

Después del planteo, una maliciosa idea inundó sus pensamientos, y dirigió automáticamente sus pestañas hacía el Uchiha, el cual ajeno al análisis que estaba llevando a cabo la kunoichi, mientras éste parecía estar apreciando a la nada.

A segundos de abrir los labios, un tercero se le adelantó.

—¡Yo, Sakura-chan! —Kakashi que se acercaba fresco y llamativo, con paso que no demostraba estar cuarenta minutos atrasado, con un ojo sonriendo animado, con un tono mal intencionado agregó. —Usar a compañeros como conejillo de indias no es muy ético que digamos ¿lo sabías?

Su sangre se paralizó ante el comentario, como para dar tan sentencia, eso solo significaba que estuvo presente a todo movimiento que llevó a cabo los anteriores diez minutos, en los cuales en un ningún momento éste se hallaba a la vista.

Una risa nerviosa abandonó su sistema, se inclinó ligeramente hacía su superior en forma de saludo, éste la devolvió con una mano alzada; a sus espaldas, un rubio despeinado, mal vestido, no equipado y con saliva en su boca.

Ignorando aquel minucioso hecho, decidió abandonarlo en una casualidad, Kakashi no tiene la capacidad de leer pensamientos un hombre tan desgarbado y además, despreocupado y desinteresado como lo era el copy ninja, no se daría el labor de ponerse a analizar sus acciones, él incluso suponer tal cosa, le parecía un tanto paranoico.

Sin cuestionar acerca del retraso, más que nada porque sería desvergonzado de su parte después de haber actuado de maneras tan irresponsable en los anteriores encuentros, los cuatro ninjas decidieron emprender camino, sin entablar profundas conversaciones durante éste.

Solo continuos comentarios banales por parte del rubio del equipo.

Le parecía un tanto inconsciente que estuviera apreciando el paisaje, cuándo podría estar adelantando sus ocupaciones. Observó al frente, a algunos metros el albino hombre caminaba bastante relajado. Ese era su común andar y no parecía que haría pregunta alguna acerca de la noche dónde la encontró ahogada en alcohol, un aspecto bastante positivo en realidad.

La ninja médico se cuestionaba cómo lograba con el paso de los años verse prácticamente idéntico a cuando lo conoció. Literalmente, idéntico. Ya que portaba el mismo atuendo todos los días según recuerda cada momento que lo haya visto los meses anteriores. Intentó rememorar alguna vez que no haya usado aquel uniforme y su usual cubre boca.

Alguna vez, mientras llevaba a otro nivel sus desvaríos mentales acerca de lo que podría estar bajo la común máscara que siempre portaba, daba a concluir que además de tener una verruga, su ex maestro podría verse en realidad un tanto mayor, y escondiendo su vejez temprana, decidió usarla para ocultarlo.

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?

Prestó atención auditivamente, constató que el copy ninja continuaba caminando, con su vista clavada en su pornográfico libro. Logrando alcanzar a apreciar solo su espalda y una maraña de cabellos blancos desde dónde ella se ubicaba, no podría haberla atrapado viéndolo, ¿no?.

Continúo su recorrido expectante, abandonando a la imaginación la voz que anteriormente le llamó. En el hospital solía tener tendencia a escuchar su nombre aún cuando ésta se encontraba claramente en habitaciones sin otra presencia más que la propia. A los segundos volvió a escuchar su nombre.

—Sakura-chan.

Oh, si se está refiriendo a ella, además, no fue una jugarreta por parte de su atrofiada menta. Aunque para su infortunio, claramente si se dio por aludido ante la evaluación a la que lo sometió, su llamado lo reafirmó. Carraspeó de modo leve y respondió con naturalidad profesional.

—¿Sí?

—Te pregunté que si sucede algo-.

—Oh, no Kakashi-sensei.

Éste le vio desde arriba de su hombro a distancia con la mitad de su rostro escondido. Con el cuello le hizo un ademán, invitando a que lo alcanzara, la flor de cerezo aumentó ligeramente su velocidad en un trote ligero, acatando su petición llegó a su altura, con vista al camino frente a ella, el sendero daba a luz a una vida silvestre en su totalidad. Decidiendo caminar en silencio unos cuantos metros más, sin intención alguna de romper el ambiente con excusas no cuestionadas.

—Quizás no te lo esperabas, pero para tu sorpresa, _algunas veces_ yo tampoco tengo ética, Sakura.

La kunoichi le observó impasible al inicio, como si realmente no hubiera comprendido palabra alguna de lo que ha dicho, se mantuvo observandolo, buscando mínima reacción por parte del hombre a su lado, algún gesto, mueca cuando menos, un pestañeo, solo con uno se daría por bien servida, algo que le diera a comprender que en realidad estaba bromeando. Pero no, el tono casual e inocentón que planteó se ve lo suficientemente creíble.

 _¿Algunas veces?_

Según por lo poco que ha llegado a saber de aquel prácticamente desconocido, es que no pilotea su vida éticamente en lo más mínimo, al instante de que hace algunos años, cuando estaba en la flor de la adolescencia con diez y seis años, la halla usado como cebo ante unos criminales de poca monta se lo dio a relucir en su totalidad, excusándose de manera barata con un "es más fácil que una niña bonita de cabello rosa los distraiga, a que un mocoso feo y rubio les cuelgue el espectáculo a lo grande".

No lo negaba, pero tampoco le parece correcto. Además, la catalogó como bonita, continúo sin hacerle gracia, pero cuando menos recibió un halago. El cual nunca recibía, y tampoco recibe.

Y probablemente tampoco recibirá en el futuro.

Aún recuerda claramente como uno de aquellos patanes y sinvergüenzas le dio una cachetada en su pequeño culo acompañado de una risa escarnecedora.

Lo ético y lo moral está fuera de la personalidad y acciones de aquel voluble hombre.

Funcionando todo a su antojo y participando estrictamente sólo cuando se aburría de estar de ocioso. Y que el Diablo se apiade de aquel que decide ir en contracorriente, en ese mar llamado ''Órdenes de Kakashi'', la turbación se lo comería vivo.

Incluso le parece irónico que haya sido parte de los ANBU en algún punto de su vida, ya que el régimen por el que se emplean sus trabajos es meramente estricto y poco flexible. El imaginar a un hombre tan negligente como ha demostrado el copy ninja, verlo obedecer todo al pie de la letra le parece meramente irreal.

—No es lo que piensa —se apresuró en responder, ignorando lo anterior mencionado, pareciendole contraproducente el poner reclamación alguna al respecto.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, guardaré tu secreto.

Con el dedo índice en sus labios cubiertos por tela, hizo entender que su boca era una tumba. Sin permitirle la oportunidad de defenderse nuevamente el copy ninja tomó palabra.

—Me pregunto de qué manera podrías devolverme los favores que me debes —se cuestionó, lanzando la pregunta al aire sin real búsqueda de recibir respuesta alguna, siendo inútil en su totalidad el escuchar consejos al respecto, definitivamente sabe cómo se cobrará los favores que ha hecho. Mientras pueda aprovecharse de sus tontos y torpes alumnos, el se verá fascinado. El conseguir a cambio una obligatoria actitud dócil, le parece blanco de manipulable trato.

Sakura le vio horrorizada, no es una casualidad hablar de ética y después de pagar favores.

Sin intención de agregar palabra alguna evitándose la posibilidad de meterse en discusiones con respuestas listillas y despreocupadas que tienen la capacidad de sacarla de sus casillas con bastante facilidad la ninja médico decidió continuar en silencio, siendo lo más inteligente que podía obrar por el momento, a la espera de algún tipo de orden por parte del copy ninja, solo deseaba que ésta no fuera tan volátil.

Kakashi prosiguió en seguir el camino sin decir palabra alguna de vez en cuando dando furtivas miradas al trayecto de tierra a la altura de sus pies, al unísono que continuaba con su lectura, ignorando la presencia de una mujer de cabello rosado a su lado nuevamente.

En lo que a Sakura respecta, siempre ha considerado la capacidad de ignorar gente como la tiene Kakashi, una habilidad bastante útil. Quizás a ella le hubiera servido bastante en los años que comenzaba la pubertad.

Aún haciéndola sentir como un objeto sin vida; con interés y utilidad nula para su maestro, siendo ajeno a su existencia en totalidad, sus palabras no elaboradas le carcomía de nervios por dentro de su figura.

Acaso, ¿ese era su malévolo plan?, ¿torturarla en su inquieta situación a la espera de purgar sus pecados?

Bastante maduro de su parte, Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Qué hacías en los barrios bajos de la aldea? —el tono impersonal tenía consigo una pizca de curiosidad y reclamo bien disimulado.

Sakura no respondió al segundo después de su interferencia, meditando los pros y contras de serle sincera al cien por ciento. Ladeó su cabeza inconscientemente.

—Nada en especial.

—Huh. Ya veo.

Después de ello, continuaron el camino en completo silencio, uno planteando internamente modos para reprender las acciones irresponsables de su _ex alumna,_ y otra, al contrario, rogando a seres divinos ningún tipo de deudas saldadas en favor de perder su dignidad.

* * *

 _NA: leí los anteriores capítulos, y honestamente, me parecieron terriblemente fatales, ¡no puedo agarrarles gusto! quizás los re edite, quizás no. No lo sé. Esto lo tenía escrito desde hace meses y solo son unas miserables mil palabras y cacho. Una cantidad que no acostumbré en este fanfic. Tampoco quise dejar que se pierda por ahí, y decidí publicarlo._

 _Deseo continuar este fanfic, pero primero necesito dejarle de tener temor jaja_


End file.
